The Silver Phoenix Show
by Silver Phoenix Demon
Summary: Ur typical phoenix n kangaroo demon show mixed in with talkshow/slumber parties, add a little stupidity n P.O. anime characters and you got urself THE SILVER PIGEON SHOW! (Silver: It's the SILVER PHOENIX SHOW!) Right! Ok Pigeon! AHHH! *runs from Silver*
1. Show One Part One

(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.)  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Silver: Welcome to "The Silver Phoenix Show"! I am your host, Silver! Here on this show we interview and discuss many different anime characters, sounds boring? Meet my co-host, Mrs. Bojangles!  
  
Shelly: Howdy everyone! *runs from backstage and trips over one of the cables on the floor* uhhh *raises a hand* I'm okay! Well everyone I'm your uh, um, what was that word again Silver?  
  
Silver: Co-host?  
  
Shelly: Yea! That's the one! We're going to interview our first uhhh what was that kind of animated character called again?  
  
Silver: Mrs. Bojangles, it's called anime characters!  
  
Shelly: Right! Let's meet our first guest, HIEI! From the popular show InuYasha  
  
Silver: Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Shelly: Right InuYasha Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Silver: I knew letting my cousin come on here was a mistake  
  
Shelly: Mistake I am!  
  
*loud applause as Hiei walks across the stage*  
  
Silver: Please Hiei, do sit.  
  
Shelly: Yea stand!  
  
Silver: I said SIT not STAND you moron!  
  
Shelly: Moron I am!  
  
Hiei: This is going to hurt right?  
  
Silver: Right of course. Let's start the interview.  
  
Shelly: Well I like to play basketball in my spare time and sometimes dance around the house naked.  
  
Silver: A few things Shelly. One, I MEANT HIM!!! Two, I'm never walking inside your house again, it's been nakified.  
  
Shelly: a.k.a. Shellified.  
  
Silver: Anyways, so Hiei, tell us a little about your past.  
  
Hiei: Well I was raised by a gang of thieves.  
  
Shelly: OH WOW!  
  
Silver: Pretty cool.  
  
Shelly: I didn't know you were raised by a gang of leaves LEAF BOY!  
  
Hiei: Silly ditzy girl, I said thieves NOT LEAVES!  
  
Shelly: I mean was your mom a twig or something because THAT IS COOL!  
  
Hiei: May I kill her?  
  
Silver: There will be worse moments where you really want to strangle her.  
  
Shelly: Now for our next guest, he's a dude from the popular show Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Silver: InuYasha.  
  
Shelly: Right! Yu Yu Hakusho InuYasha!  
  
*Hojo walks out across the stage in front of another available chair.*  
  
Silver: Let's try something, please stand.  
  
Shelly: Yes please sit!  
  
*Hojo sits down but not without giving Shelly a weird look*  
  
Silver: I know what you're thinking, thank goodness she has sports.  
  
Hojo: You are very good.  
  
Silver: Tell us something about yourself Hojo.  
  
Shelly: Wow COOL!  
  
Hojo: What? I didn't say anything yet.  
  
Shelly: Your name rhymes with Hojo.  
  
Silver: It IS Hojo you weirdo!  
  
Shelly: Weirdo I am!  
  
Silver: Right.  
  
Hojo: Can we get the show on the road?  
  
Shelly: What's wrong with Hiei?  
  
Silver: Too much exposure to you?  
  
Shelly: Oh I see, Ahem.HIEI'S GOTTA WEDGIE!!! HIEI'S GOTTA WEDGIE!!!  
  
Hiei: NOT SO LOUD!!!  
  
Shelly: Oh ok, it'll be our little secret *winks at the camera* *Hiei looks like he REALLY wants to strangle her*  
  
Shelly: *burp* whoopsy, too much Diet Pepsi!  
  
Silver: *shakes her head in either disgust or disappointment, I think it's shame* Well anyways Hojo, tell us about yourself and your role in InuYasha.  
  
Shelly: I thought he was the monkey in Yu Yu Hakusho InuYasha.  
  
Silver: -_-;;; Ignore her, anything with sugar does strange things to her.  
  
Hojo: I'm the perfect straight A student, though I like Kagome, all the ladies want me and she prefers doggy ear boy.  
  
Shelly: Boring Hobo!  
  
Hojo: It's Hojo  
  
Shelly: Oh, ok Homo.  
  
Silver, Hojo, AND Hiei: HOJO!!!  
  
Shelly: Ok Mojo Jojo!  
  
Silver, Hojo, and Hiei: *All fall out of their seats* -_-;;; x39587235  
  
Silver: *thinking* only one more guest and we're done, only one more guest and we're done, I can do this, this is only the first episode for the rest of my life, dear god won't someone kill me?  
  
Shelly: Oh my Hen! Are ya'll's butt too slippery? Why did you fall down like that?  
  
Silver: Ok our last guest is our feature guest for today, he's Marik from Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Shelly: Yu-Gi-Oh rhymes with dealio!  
  
Silver: Mrs. Bojangles, there's a quiet corner over there with your name on it, better go check it out!  
  
Shelly: ALRIGHT! Quiet corner with my name on it, here ME COME!  
  
Hiei: and I thought I was good, I am not worthy  
  
Silver: When you live with her practically, it becomes a routine.  
  
Hojo: I am NOT Homo!  
  
*Marik walks across the stage and everyone stops applausing*  
  
Silver: Ok, well I see you want to confront your father issues, let's see what your father is like.  
  
*A screen comes down from nowhere and rolls a tape that also seem like it came from nowhere*  
  
*tape rolling*  
  
We see a little blond boy with big scared eyes staring at an older man with a knife held high above his face. *Silver stops tape there*  
  
Silver: So as we see, is this an abusive father?  
  
Marik: Keep watching.  
  
*Silver rolls tape again*  
  
The father is breathing harder and harder and the boy cries in fright. "Come here boy" grumbles the father as the boy scoots away from him as far as possible. The boy looks around trying to find a way out.  
  
*Silver stops tape again*  
  
Silver: This really seems like an abusive father issue.  
  
Marik: Just keep rolling the freaking tape!  
  
Silver: You got it boss  
  
*tape rolls again*  
  
"Daddy?" whispers the boy. The father raises the knife higher and swings it down. The boy screams.  
"What ya screaming about? In the mood for carrot soup, I mean I have this dangerous knife over my head and it seems like the perfect time to randomly make you a carrot soup for me and your sister, son. Oh son, don't look at me like that Smoochy Poo, You know I love you!" says the father in the most childish way EVER.  
"Dad.you're embarrassing me!" says the child in an angry whisper.  
"Here you go!" announces the father handing him the bowl of carrot soup. The child looks into the bowl and sees some alphabet noodles saying the word: Smoochy Poo.  
"I'm going to become evil," suddenly says the child after reading the message in the bowl.  
"I'm behind you 100% SMOOCHY POO!" shouts the father.  
  
*Silver stops tape and looks at him in wild confusion*  
  
Silver: THIS is why you became evil? Because your father made you alphabet and carrot soup?!  
  
Marik: Yea, he wouldn't do anything mean, so I took that as my excuse for becoming evil, that man has the mentality of a Teletubby, actually Teletubbies tutor every Tuesday at 7PM to 8PM.  
  
Silver: Eh heh, COMMERCIAL PLEASE?  
  
Shelly: Hey Silver! I couldn't find my name on that wall!!! I saw that movie, that was so sweet with the soup and the message in the soup and.  
  
*Mrs. Bojangles is cut off to show you these messages from The Silver Phoenix Show's sponsor, the only sponsor.*  
  
*COMMERCIAL*  
  
Kagome and Sango walks down the street of the city. They were just chatting and walking side by side and then Jaken mumbling something and having way too much shampoo for a guy with barely any hair. "Hey Jaken! Is that your natural skin color or some sort of skin disease?" Kagome shouted. "I always wanted to ask that too," whispers Sango. "Leave me alone you filthy humans!" retorted Jaken. "Ugliness, another side effect of hunger, don't let hunger happen to you," says the Snickers guy who came out of nowhere. *shows ooey gooey chocolate!*  
  
*BACK TO THE SHOW*  
  
Shelly: and with the knife and the carrots.  
  
Silver: Mrs. Bojangles! ENOUGH!  
  
Shelly: Can I do a..  
  
Silver: No.  
  
Shelly: Please I won't hurt anyone!  
  
Silver: No.  
  
Shelly: So Marik dude, looks like you need a psy.psy.  
  
Silver: Psychiatrist?  
  
Shelly: YES!  
  
Silver: Our TV Network allowed us to bring in a professional psychiatrist, where is she anyways?  
  
*Shelly goes into a random telephone booth in the middle of the stage*  
  
Silver: Shelly! I said NO telephone booths!  
  
*Shelly comes out in a suit*  
  
Shelly: I'm the psy.psy.  
  
Silver: PSYCHIATRIST?! Are they nuts?!  
  
Shelly: Nuts and Psychiatrist I am!  
  
Silver: This CANNOT be happening!  
  
Silver: Network thought I was the best choice.  
  
Marik: I refuse to have a shrink with the intelligent of sugar.  
  
Shelly: SUGAR?!  
  
Marik: Oy, this is going to be painful, worse than dad. You know what? I feel better about my dad already because I MET YOU!!!  
  
Shelly: Psy.psy.  
  
Silver: *thinking* hmm I see how she works, she makes people feel better about what they have because well.it's HER.  
  
Shelly: Psy.psy.  
  
Silver: Enough psychiatrist-ing in here, you did well Shelly, Marik feels happy about his father and you learned a new word: Psychiatrist.  
  
Shelly: Psy.Psychiatrist? Oh yea, that's me!  
  
Silver: *looking into the camera* Won't you join us for the second part of the show where we get a closer look into these anime characters and maybe even more where we host the Silver Phoenix Slumber Party with me, Silver, as your host, and the dope over Mrs. Bojangles as the co-host! Call her Shelly from now on, I have the worst feeling she forgot her name and said Mrs. Bojangles when she introduced herself.  
  
Shelly: HIEI'S GOTTA WEDGIE! HIEI'S GOTTA WEDGIE!!!  
  
Hiei: Can I PLEASE kill her now?  
  
Silver: Please.do so  
  
Shelly: Wait! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hiei chases Shelly around until Shelly tripped over the cable on the floor again, and the show ended there*  
  
Did Marik REALLY get over his Daddy issues?  
  
Did Hiei kill Shelly?  
  
Is Shelly really a qualified psy.psy.psychiatrist?  
  
Does she REALLY run about her house naked?  
  
Does Silver take anti-depressant pills because of Shelly?  
  
Check out the next chapter to find out! Where we host: The Silver Phoenix SLUMBER PARTY!!! *background cheering*  
  
A/N: I had nothing to do with any of the comedy that was all Shelly. I just did the factual parts of the anime character's life. I was just trying to teach her about anime and she just threw in all the comedy stuff somehow. Please do not kill me for this, email her at dragon_baby1188@hotmail.com if you have any comment, but no threats please. Shelly doesn't do well with threats, one word: hyperventilation. Until next time, don't kill me and please click that little button on the bottom of the screen that says review. JUST DON'T KILL ME!!!  
  
*~*Silver*~* 


	2. Show 1 part 2

Chapter 2  
  
Silver: Welcome to Part II of our show for today. Shelly and I are really happy to see you, actually Shelly is more like hyper to see more than happy. Maybe I should turn off this intro music, she's starting to dance all weird again. *turns off music* *Shelly still dancing* Darn it, oh well. This is the slumber party section of our show. I mean what's the best way to get to know some of our guests? Through a slumber party of course! Here's a tour of our slumber party set, also known as Shelly's room.  
  
Shelly: PARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAYYYY!!!  
  
Silver: Chill girl, no more Pixie Sticks for you before we go on air.  
  
Shelly: Aww!  
  
Silver: This is Shelly's room, um, Shell? Since it is YOUR room, why don't you describe it to the nice folks out there before we get some people up in here.  
  
Shelly: That I can do without tripping all over myself!  
  
Silver: *slaps forehead*  
  
Shelly: Ok, here's my wallpaper, my mommy just had it put in for the nice show. It's white with big blue dots in randomous places.  
  
Silver: Randomous?  
  
Shelly: *smiles*  
  
Silver: Whatever, not asking.  
  
Shelly: Anywho, there's my bed *points to outside the room* the bed was put outside so more people can fit in here more easily. Hi BED!!! *waves at the bed* And then there's my desk with my computer that's being taken apart by my nerdy brother and his nerdy friends. They're taking that out too. And there's my vanity desk. That has all my hair stuff and makeup and stuff to make me all pretty! They're taking out my drawers also.  
  
Silver: Wait wait wait, what are you actually going to keep in your room?  
  
Shelly: Um me and my vanity desk?  
  
Silver: Ok I guess, for how long  
  
Shelly: Until the show is over  
  
Silver: Ok then! Let's go through our slumber party checklist!  
  
Shelly: WHIPPEE!!! The Slumber Party Checklist! I love going through checklists! *singing* Slumber Party Checklist! Slumber Party Checklist! Slumber Party Checklist!  
  
Silver: *angry* OK! Popcorn?  
  
Shelly: Check  
  
Silver: TV?  
  
Shelly: Check  
  
Silver: Movies about anime?  
  
Shelly: ....  
  
Silver: Shelly?  
  
Shelly: Check!  
  
Silver: Check for you or the movies?  
  
Shelly: Yes.  
  
Silver: MOVIES?  
  
Shelly: Check  
  
Silver: -_- anyways  
  
Shelly: Check  
  
Silver: NOT YET!  
  
Shelly: Check  
  
Silver: Ugh, go check....  
  
Shelly: Check  
  
Silver: WAIT TIL I'M DONE! Ok, just go to the store and buy some um Pixie Sticks and come back in 15 minutes, MINUTES NOT HOURS ok?  
  
Shelly: Check  
  
Silver: -_- JUST GO!!!  
  
Shelly: Affirmative!  
  
*Shelly leaves*  
  
*Silver checks off everything else and has a good 10 minutes until the party starts*  
  
*Shelly comes back*  
  
Shelly: Check  
  
Silver: NO MORE CHECKS!!!  
  
Shelly: How about cash then???  
  
Silver: NO MONEY!!!  
  
Shelly: MOOOOOO-lah!  
  
Silver: Ugh, the guests will be here any minute, um Shelly? What are you wearing?  
  
*points to Shelly's sock on her head*  
  
Shelly: I thought socks were supposed to go there  
  
Silver: Yes it does.....  
  
Shelly: ALRIGHT!  
  
Silver: Great Hen  
  
Shelly: HEN IS MY WORD!!!  
  
Silver: Hen is my word and socks go on your head...right....  
  
Shelly: This sock is messing up my hair!  
  
*takes off sock and smooths her hair*  
  
*DING DONG!!!*  
  
*Shelly runs around in circles*  
  
Silver: Don't bother, I'll answer it.  
  
*Hiei and Kurama walks inside*  
  
Shelly: LEAF BOY!!! I missed you!!!  
  
Hiei: Don't make me chase you again.  
  
Shelly: Oh! I didn't know you had a girlfriend!  
  
Hiei: What are you talking about? You surely don't mean Kurama do you?  
  
Shelly: .....  
  
Hiei: Shelly?  
  
Shelly: Check  
  
Silver: Shelly!  
  
Shelly: MOOOOOOOOOOOOO-lah!  
  
Silver: Make yourself feel at home!  
  
Kurama: Was she talking about me?  
  
Hiei: Who knows what that child thinks?  
  
Silver: I don't think anyone will ever figure her out.  
  
Kurama: I think she confuses herself  
  
Shelly: Check.  
  
*DING DONG!!!*  
  
*Silver answers the door*  
  
*Miroku, Kirara, and Kouga walks inside*  
  
Miroku: Where's all the girls?  
  
Silver: Only me and....  
  
Shelly: Wow Kurama! You can transform into a BOX!!! WOW!!!  
  
Kurama: No you weirdo, I said FOX not BOX!!!  
  
Shelly: Can you show me your box transformation?  
  
Kurama: Why you little!!!  
  
Shelly: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Silver: Her...  
  
Miroku: She's cute in the weird way  
  
Shelly: MOOOOOOOO-lah!  
  
Miroku: I changed my mind.  
  
Silver: They all do.  
  
Shelly: Hmm, where's the piñata?  
  
Silver: There isn't any!  
  
Shelly: Oh, can we have a Pikachu piñata?  
  
Hiei: What the hell is a Pikachu?  
  
Miroku: I sense that it's a sort of demon monster  
  
Shelly: More like pocket monster!  
  
Silver: Stupid Pokemon  
  
*DING DONG!!!*  
  
Shelly: I'll get it!!! *trips over nothing*  
  
*Shelly gets back up right away and answers door*  
  
*Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Bakura walks in*  
  
Shelly: Great Hen! How many people are coming Silver?  
  
Joey: Eh, what a Hen?  
  
Silver: Kind of like Great Scot or SOMETHING who knows?  
  
Shelly: Wow this is turning into a big...  
  
Silver: bash?  
  
Shelly: Yes!  
  
Kouga: Why couldn't Kagome be here?  
  
Shelly: Why can't Pluto live in a house too?  
  
*everyone stares at her weird*  
  
Shelly: MOOOOOO  
  
Silver: Lah  
  
*everyone else laughs nervously*  
  
Silver: Only I get her really, and that scares me.  
  
Miroku: Can I ask you something?  
  
Silver: No.  
  
Miroku: Tea!  
  
Tea: No.  
  
Silver: Ok everyone to start off the party we'll..  
  
Shelly: *gets an excited look on her face*  
  
Silver: No Shelly, we are not going to play Pin the Tail on the Donkey  
  
Shelly: *looks disappointed*  
  
Will Shelly ever get to play Pin the Tail on the Donkey?  
  
Will Miroku ever get some girl from the party to bear his child?  
  
Will Hiei ever get along with Shelly?  
  
Will Silver ever figure out how she can understand Shelly?  
  
And IS KURAMA REALLY GAY?  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter when the party plays games and activities!  
  
Shelly: MOOOOOOO  
  
*-_-* This narrator is particularly annoyed.  
  
A/N: AGAIN! I did NOT write the comedy part of this story, which is almost all of it. Email dragon_baby1188@hotmail.com if you have any comment on this story. You may ask, how did this all started? Well, it was about 3 in the morning, Shelly and I had a phone-a-thon. I was just trying to teach her some anime things and she made funny comments at about everything I said. Well, since I don't have time to post our appearance and stuff in the fic, I'll do it here.  
  
Shelly: Kangaroo demon (don't ask), blonde hair with mood tips (it changes color depending on her mood), light green eyes with a smattering of lavender, she has a diamond on her forehead that changes with her mood like her hair tips, she wear a really cute white top, black leather pant with a hole for her tail, and combat looking boots. When she's in her full demon form, she looks like well..a giant kangaroo with different color spots (again with the mood thing). Shelly is 17 in demon years and 90 in human years.  
  
Silver: Phoenix demon (how is a phoenix related to a kangaroo?), silver hair with black streaks, light blue tank top holes in the back for my wings (they're white), navy leather pant, black boots, lavender eyes with light blue eye shadow (they're natural), a white belt, black boots, gold wristbands, gold choker, and I have a silver teardrop on my forehead. When I'm in my full demon form, I look like a giant silver bird, though I still get to keep my teardrop. Silver is 16 in demon years and 85 in human years. Yes, I am younger then Shelly. Nobody believes me though, I can't imagine why.  
  
That's about all, wow, this is the longest author's note I've ever written. Well, if you have anything good to comment, click that button in the corner please. If you have something bad to say, email Shelly. ^_^ Just kidding, just put whatever you feel like. You can put MOOOO for all I care, just as long as you review.  
  
*~*Silver*~* 


	3. Show 1 Part 3

Silver: So, I got this great game  
  
Shelly: Really?  
  
Silver: Yes, it's called WCSSU  
  
Hiei: What is THAT supposed to stand for?  
  
Silver: Who can shut Shelly Up?  
  
Kurama: That's easy  
  
Silver: No violence  
  
Kurama: Aw, too bad  
  
Shelly: I know how to shut me up!!!  
  
Silver: Yea how?  
  
Shelly: If I'm going MOOOO then I'm not talking right? Right?  
  
Silver: No  
  
Shelly: Aw I lose!  
  
Hiei: I can't believe she's an anime fan *pointing to Shelly*  
  
Silver: Oh Shelly? She's not one at all! She doesn't know anything about anime!  
  
Kouga: Shall we try and teach her?  
  
Tea: Do you think it's possible?  
  
Yugi: You can do anything if you believe in the heart of her cards  
  
Joey: Yuge....no  
  
Kirara: -_-  
  
Yugi: Well, even the cat is giving me that look  
  
Silver: Ok, we'll try and help Shelly  
  
Shelly: I don't need help  
  
*everyone stares at her*  
  
Shelly: WHAT???  
  
Hiei: I suppose it could be possible  
  
Shelly: Check.  
  
Silver: No more money AT ALL!  
  
Shelly: Awwww  
  
Silver: Tell us what you know about anime Shelly  
  
Shelly: Everyone has big shiny eyes, uhh people goes through non-normal lives, uhh something tragic always mostly happens, uhh and some people have weird hair colors.  
  
Everyone except Shelly: -_-;;;  
  
Silver: You're a weird hair colored person, your hair changes color!!!  
  
Shelly: I know isn't it cool???  
  
Joey: Wowzas! Your hair can change colors? Like what?  
  
Shelly: Well when I'm mad it turns red, when I'm sad it turns blue, when I'm calm it turns purple, when I'm hyper it turns pink, and when it's green I'm envying someone.  
  
Tea: Friends should stay together forever  
  
Yugi: Yes Tea...any who so you're sort of mixed between pink and purple, calm and hyper?  
  
Shelly: Affirmative!  
  
Silver: I'm not surprised Shelly is the subject of almost every conversation  
  
Hiei: Who could blame her? There's just so much different about her.  
  
Shelly: So what's lesson number three?  
  
Silver: One  
  
Shelly: Seven  
  
Silver: ONE!  
  
Shelly: uno!  
  
Silver: Lesson number one is "Understanding some basic Japanese words".....very basic  
  
Shelly: *staring at the ceiling*  
  
Silver: Hello? Earth to Shelly?  
  
Shelly: Shelly Ba-Belly Fe Fi Fo Felly SHELLY!!!  
  
Hiei: Is she this stupid all the time?  
  
Silver: Want me to answer that?  
  
Hiei: I'd rather hang out with Marik's dad.  
  
Kurama: I'd agree with Hiei, Marik's dad mentality of a Teletubby seems to be much more advanced than the hyper hopping kangaroo child.  
  
Shelly: Konichiwa!  
  
Silver: Hey how did she know that?  
  
Shelly: I saw it on Kim Possible  
  
Silver: I'm not totally shocked here  
  
Miroku: You think this Kim Possible can bear my child?  
  
*everyone stares at him funny, EVEN Shelly*  
  
Miroku: Wow, you guys can get quiet pretty fast.  
  
Silver: I will share with you with truth behind anime  
  
Shelly: Oh cool! You're going to show me how to booth the anemone?  
  
Silver: No stupid, the truth behind anime  
  
Shelly: Stupid I am!  
  
Silver: Ok then, the truth is, no matter what everyone has blue hair the end.  
  
Shelly: How come everyone has glue hair?  
  
Silver: BLUE hair!!!  
  
Shelly: Oh blue hair!  
  
Kouga: That was slightly painful  
  
Shelly: How about a game of spin the bottle/ truth or dare?  
  
Silver: What's that?  
  
Hiei: I think she's gone crazy again.  
  
Shelly: You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on gets to pick truth or dare and from then on you know...whatever!  
  
Miroku: How about the girl it lands on gets to bear my child?  
  
*crickets chirping*  
  
Yugi: Miroku, don't you have anything else on your mind besides....well that?  
  
Kurama: I imagine not.  
  
Tea: Friends are special.  
  
Shelly: Well yes or no?  
  
Everyone: Yea!  
  
Silver: Alright! Let's play!  
  
*Miroku pulls out his little black book*  
  
Shelly: Oh, we don't need a rule book! We know how to play now!  
  
Miroku: I would like to contact you later in the future in case you change your mind about not bearing my child.  
  
Shelly: I didn't say I wouldn't bear your child!  
  
Miroku: Oh really now? *looking hopeful*  
  
Shelly: NOW I'm saying I won't bear your child!  
  
Miroku: X_X  
  
*Everyone laughs at Miroku*  
  
Silver: Good joke Shelly  
  
Shelly: Check.  
  
Silver: I take that back.  
  
Shelly: Ok I'll spin!  
  
*Everyone sits in the circle, while Tea pulls a random ketchup bottle that has seemed to be in her bag for some reason*  
  
*Shelly spins the bottle*  
  
*Bottle lands Kouga*  
  
Shelly: Ok Kouga, truth or dare?  
  
Kouga: Dare.  
  
Shelly: Muhahahhaha big mistake.  
  
Kouga: Just give me it!  
  
*Shelly pulls a camcorder from her closet*  
  
*Shelly also pulls a bra practically size F!!!*  
  
Kouga: What the hell is that?!  
  
Shelly: It's my dare bra.  
  
Kouga: You've done this before haven't you?  
  
Shelly: Maybe *silly grin*  
  
Kouga: Ok what do I have to do?  
  
Shelly: Put this over your clothes.  
  
*Kouga follows instructions while everyone else is falling over laughing*  
  
*Shelly turns on camera*  
  
Shelly: Ok when the red light comes on, you have to sing and dance to "I'm a Little Teapot"  
  
Kouga: Cruel and Unusual.  
  
*wilder laughter from everyone else*  
  
*Shelly turns on camera*  
  
Kouga: Ahem...I'm a Little Teapot short and stout, here is my handle and here is my spout, when you tip me over hear me shout, Tip me over and pour me out!  
  
Shelly: I don't know if those are the words but good job!!! *everyone is having trouble breathing because of all the laughing* *Kouga is beet red*  
  
Kouga: Ok my turn! *spins bottle*  
  
*Lands on Kurama*  
  
Kurama: This is going to be painful  
  
Kouga: Truth or dare "box boy"  
  
Kurama: Truth  
  
Kouga: AHA!! Are you gay?  
  
Kurama: I would hope not.  
  
Kouga: Seems like it tell the truth.  
  
Kurama: I AM telling the truth.  
  
Kouga: Ok box boy, I got my eyes on you.  
  
Kurama: I hope you're not gay.  
  
Kouga: GRRRR  
  
Kurama: My turn.  
  
*Kurama spins bottle*  
  
*lands on Joey*  
  
Joey: Oh boy!  
  
Kurama: Truth or dare?  
  
Joey: Truth  
  
Kurama: Tell us something real about your feminine side Joey  
  
Joey: One time I got a manicure with Tea. It was quite nice you guys should try it, there are girls everywhere!  
  
Tea: But this gay guy was hitting on you!  
  
Joey: Ugh the memories...  
  
Yugi: When did you guys do that?  
  
Joey: When you were, I don't know, somewhere.  
  
Yugi: Oh.  
  
Kurama: I know there are more feminine stories to you than THAT.  
  
Joey: Well, I didn't want to you guys this but, I think makeup is kind of cool.  
  
*Silence fills the air*  
  
Joey: WHAT?!  
  
Tea: Hey Joey, wanna borrow my glitter eyeshadow?!  
  
*everyone laughs except Shelly, she's sort of lost*  
  
*Shelly looks out the window*  
  
*Kuwabara is peeping through the window*  
  
Shelly: EEP!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Hey how come I wasn't invited to this party?  
  
Kurama: Oh dear, you feed him once and he never goes away.  
  
Shelly: OH! I know this one! I remember Silver told me about him!  
  
*Shelly takes off her combat boot*  
  
Shelly: YUCKY UGLY KUWABAKA!!!  
  
*Shelly throws her boot at him and he falls all the way down to the ground*  
  
Silver: Shelly, it's KUWABARA, not KUWABAKA, baka means idiot.  
  
Shelly: So?  
  
Silver: Good point, you make me proud!  
  
*everyone pats Shelly on the back*  
  
*except Hiei*  
  
Shelly: *Cries* WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Big Ugly Toad Boy lost my shoe!!!!! It's all his fault! GET HIM!!!!  
  
*everyone takes this as an excuse to be an angry mob towards "Kuwabaka" and chases him out of the neighborhood*  
  
Shelly: Eww, I've never seen anything so ugly in my life!  
  
Miroku: Have you ever seen Jaken?  
  
Kirara: *meow* ^_^  
  
Kouga: My dogs would have eaten that ugly beast. Just because it was that ugly.  
  
Silver: Well your dogs killed Rin! Meanie, I don't like you anymore. Now I'm gonna use my authoress power to torture you. *flames come up in silver's eyes and scary music came out of nowhere*  
  
*Everyone scoots away from Silver*  
  
Silver: Oh maybe I'll do it later, after the game. ^_^  
  
Everyone except for Shelly: -_-;;  
  
Joey: Ok Okay! It's my turn now to uh spin the bottle.  
  
*Joey spins bottle*  
  
*Bottle lands on Miroku*  
  
Miroku: Oh what fun  
  
Joey: Alright megahorn dude, truth or dare?  
  
Miroku: Dare  
  
Joey: I dare ya to never ever grope another lady again!  
  
Miroku: What about women?  
  
Joey: No.  
  
Miroku: Girls?  
  
Joey: PLEASE no!  
  
Miroku: I don't feel good all of a sudden *faints into Tea's lap*  
  
Tea: EWWWW!!!!  
  
Miroku: This isn't groping, this is nice.....  
  
Tea: *jumps knocking Miroku to the floor* Eww how weird of you!!!  
  
Miroku: *looks at Shelly*  
  
Shelly: *blows a raspberry at him spitting all over his face*  
  
Miroku: Guess that's a no *wipes spit off his face*  
  
While everyone was busy laughing at Miroku, no one notices the weird look on Yugi's face.  
  
//Yugi? I wanna come out! It's boring in here and I want some sugars!!!// whine Yami through their mind link.  
  
/Sorry Yami, I can't let you come out, there are strangers in this room and they may try to steal the puzzle/ Yugi replied back.  
  
//But aibou, I really want some sugars!!!//  
  
/Sorry Yami, you'll have to stay in the puzzle today/  
  
//SUGAR!!! SUGAR!!! SUGAR!!!//  
  
/No Yami, no more sugar for you. I should've never given you those chocolate bars/  
  
Joey: Hey Yuge, are you okay?  
  
Yugi: *snaps out of his conversation with Yami* Oh I'm fine Joey, I just felt a little dizzy.  
  
*Shelly is still blowing raspberries at Miroku*  
  
Silver: Stop spitting on him Shelly! That's gross.  
  
Shelly: *blow raspberry at Silver*  
  
Hiei: Now can I kill her, I've waited since chapter one.  
  
Silver: No Hiei, you can't kill her. Wait until the end of the show and then you can kill her.  
  
Tea: Hey Yugi, why don't you let Yami come out and play with us.  
  
Yugi: Well, I don't think he wants to come out today, he's um.not feeling well.  
  
Tea: *looks disappointed* Oh well then tell him I hope he feels better soon.  
  
Yugi: I will, um, where's Ryou? I haven't seen him all game.  
  
Silver: I think he went to the bathroom, hasn't come back ever since.  
  
Yugi: That's been an awfully long time, I wonder if he's okay?  
  
Silver: Maybe we should go and look for him. We all know he have a lunatic for a Yami  
  
Kirara: meow  
  
Will Kuwabaka be okay?  
  
Will Shelly stop blowing raspberries?  
  
Will Yami ever get to play?  
  
What happened to Ryou?  
  
Who is gonna save Silver from going crazy?  
  
Find out next time on Silver Phoenix.  
  
A/N: Um, that was a weird twist. I seriously did not see that one coming. Well, my mom just gave me 200 dollars to spend on whatever I want. Yay!!! I did wrote a little to this chapter though, the more serious part. Like when Ryou disappeared and Yami wanted to come out and play. Shelly still wrote most of it though, I'm not good with the funny, she is. Anyway, thank you to all of those who reviewed and *blow raspberries* to all who didn't because they thought it was stupid.  
  
Shelly: HIEI'S GOT A WEDIGE! HIEI'S GOT A WEDGIE! HIEI'S GOT A WEDGIE!  
  
Hiei: I'll kill her no matter what all of you say. *chases Shelly around the room*  
  
Silver: Um, please review! ^_^;;  
  
*~*Silver*~* 


	4. Show 1 Part 4

Silver: Is it just me or should we find Bakura, he's probably taken over Ryou's body by now.  
  
Shelly: Ok let's go find Bakaka  
  
Everyone else: Ok let's go.  
  
Shelly: Wait let me go get my Pixie Sticks first  
  
*everyone else groans*  
  
Hiei: You certainly don't want Pixie Sticks; you want to be hit by a million tranquilizers, for all our goodness sakes.  
  
Shelly: Never had a trankeyloozer before, I'd rather have Pixie Sticks.  
  
Tea: Never let your strong friendship fade.  
  
Yugi: Alright Tea! Enough already!  
  
Tea: *interrupting Yugi* Because when you let good friends go away, you might regret it for the rest of your life.  
  
Joey: Alright already! Let's go find Bakaka I mean Bakura!  
  
Tea: *interrupting Joey* Because friends are the greatest things in life you can have.  
  
Shelly: Amen  
  
Silver: Tea! Stop, let's go find Bakura now.  
  
Shelly: Maybe he really needed to use the can...........for that long.  
  
*everyone shivers*  
  
*Silver looks outside Shelly's bedroom door*  
  
Silver: But there's no one in the bathroom  
  
Shelly: *spins around in a circle five times and mysteriously had on a detective outfit*  
  
Silver: What the?  
  
Shelly: This calls for Perspective Shelly!  
  
Kurama: Detective  
  
Shelly: Right Babective!  
  
*everyone groans again*  
  
Shelly: Ok let's go!  
  
*Shelly walks out of her bedroom and goes into the game room. Everyone follows her.*  
  
*Shelly turns on the lights*  
  
Shelly: There he is!  
  
Silver: Shelly, that's your coffee table.  
  
Shelly: Right! My pool table!  
  
Silver: He's not in here, let's see Brian's bathroom.  
  
Hiei: Who is this Brian?  
  
Silver: The beast, a.k.a. her brother.  
  
Kurama: I see why Shelly's gone insane.  
  
*everyone agrees*  
  
Shelly: Ok everyone stick close and don't wander off, I mean this is my brother's bathroom for goodness sake.  
  
Kurama: Her brother brings out the normal in Shelly.  
  
Joey: Ewww  
  
*everyone meekly looks inside and sees no one*  
  
*Tea faints*  
  
Shelly: Uh oh, this is the third time this week.  
  
Silver: Today's Sunday, it's the first day of the week.  
  
Shelly: I know! Third one this week!  
  
Everyone: Oh I see.  
  
*Yugi bends down to check on Tea*  
  
Yugi: Tea? Are you okay?  
  
*Tea opens her eyes slowly*  
  
Tea: Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Yea?  
  
Tea: I have something to say, before I go.  
  
Silver: You're going to be okay! Don't be a drama queen.  
  
Tea: *not listening to Silver* Friends are like bacon, they drip with fat, but they're tasty.  
  
Silver: Shelly, this is your brother, is she going to be okay?  
  
Shelly: .......  
  
Silver: Shelly?  
  
Shelly: .......  
  
Silver: Shelly!  
  
Shelly: I want my Pixie Sticks.  
  
Silver: Fine c'mon let's go, let's save Brian's room for last. His room is the last resort, it's worse than the bathroom. *everyone shivers*  
  
Shelly: YEA! *singing* Gonna eat my Pixie Sticks! Gonna eat my Pixie Sticks! Gonna eat my Pixie Sticks! Gonna eat my Pixie Sticks! Gonna eat my Pixie Sticks! Gonna eat my Pixie Sticks! Gonna eat my Pixie Sticks! Gonna eat my Pixie Sticks! Gonna eat my Pixie Sticks! Gonna eat my Pixie Sticks! Gonna eat my Pixie Sticks! Gonna eat my Pixie Sticks! Gonna eat my Pixie Sticks! Gonna eat my Pixie Sticks! Gonna eat my Pixie Sticks! Gonna eat my Pixie Sticks!  
  
Silver: Enough already!  
  
Shelly: *hums the tune*  
  
Hiei: May I kill her NOW?  
  
Kurama: She's amusing in her own way, I like listening to her say ridiculous things. It bothers Hiei.  
  
Hiei: I'm going to hurt you too. I'll beat you WITH her.  
  
*everyone walks down the stairs to hear something weird in the kitchen*  
  
Silver: What's that noise?  
  
Shelly: .......  
  
Hiei: sounds like someone's eating something  
  
Kurama: I think that's Shelly.  
  
Silver: *looking angry* Shelly will you stop clacking your tongue like that?  
  
Shelly: *stops clacking tongue*  
  
Kouga: I smell him  
  
Miroku: Well, whatever he's doing, it better not be a plan to steal my women  
  
*Tea and Silver looks at him coldly, Shelly is looking around suspiciously*  
  
Shelly: MY PIXIE STICKS!!!  
  
Silver: What?  
  
Shelly: My......sugar.......sense! FEELS LIKE SOMEONE'S EATEN ALL MY PIXIE STICKS!!!  
  
Silver: What?  
  
Shelly: *runs down the stairs quickly and darts into the kitchen to turn on the light*  
  
Silver: AHA!  
  
*Ryou looks guilty with all the open Pixie Sticks*  
  
Shelly: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *takes a deep breath* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silver: Alright chill Shelly!  
  
Miroku: Maybe I can bribe Shelly into having my child with Pixie Sticks.  
  
Silver: She's stupid but not THAT stupid!  
  
Miroku: Darn it  
  
Silver: *thinking WANTED: dumb bimbo. Report to Miroku*  
  
Kouga: Is there any meat here Shelly?  
  
Shelly: *looks angry and then perks up back to normal* No, I don't think so; I'm trying to eat less meat  
  
Kouga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Shelly: Want an apple?  
  
Kouga: O_o  
  
Silver: Uhhh I don't think you should provoke him.  
  
Hiei: Or deprive him of meat.  
  
Shelly: I think we may have some buffalo wings.  
  
Kouga: Can you cook it for me?  
  
Shelly: I don't know.....  
  
Kouga: Just do it! I'm hungry here  
  
Shelly: Ok! If you say so!  
  
Shelly: Everyone else want a midnight snack?  
  
Silver: Shelly, it's 4 in the morning.  
  
Shelly: Ok anyone want a 4 in the morning snack?  
  
*everyone raises their hands*  
  
*including Silver and Shelly*  
  
Shelly: *spins around 5 times and mysteriously gets a chef outfit*  
  
Silver: What jobs is the network giving you???  
  
Shelly: *takes everyone's orders and everyone helps cook in the kitchen*  
  
*Everyone's food is done and they sit down at the table*  
  
Joey: Hehehe, look at all this food. Let's eat, I'm starved!  
  
Shelly: No, we have to say grace first.  
  
Silver: But is that really necessary? I mean it's 4 in the morning.  
  
Shelly: Yes, now let's put our hands together and say grace.  
  
Silver: Oh all right, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Shelly, why don't you do the honor?  
  
Shelly: Okay!  
  
*everyone put their hands together and bow their heads as Shelly is prepare to say grace*  
  
Shelly: GRACE! *everyone jumps in at the food*  
  
Kouga: *picks up a buffalo wing and takes a bite* HOT!!! HOT!!! This is spicy!  
  
*Kouga jumps around*  
  
Silver: Here. *hands him his glass of water*  
  
Kouga: *takes a sip and sits back down*  
  
Shelly: Kouga is hoppier than a hyper kangaroo demon  
  
Silver: Like you?  
  
Shelly: No like me!  
  
*Everyone eats their food and chats at the same time while the cameraman is still recording all this*  
  
*Shelly starts to cry*  
  
Silver: Aww, what's wrong Shelly?  
  
Shelly: I wish I had some Pixie Sticks to down this with!  
  
Everyone: Aww! *looks at Ryou coldly*  
  
Ryou: What? Here I have two left!  
  
*Ryou pulls out two Pixie Sticks*  
  
*Shelly's face lights up, grabs the Pixie Sticks and stuff it down her shirt*  
  
Silver: No one touch it from now on.  
  
Hiei: Amen.  
  
Miroku: That is very sexy Shelly, may I grab a Pixie Stick from down there?  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Miroku: Oh man!  
  
*everyone climbs back up the stairs*  
  
*everyone goes into Shelly's room*  
  
*Shelly approaches her mirror hanging over her vanity desk*  
  
Shelly: *getting closer to the mirror* I'm watching you...  
  
Silver: Who are you talking to?  
  
Shelly: *getting even closer to the mirror* You better watch your back.....  
  
Silver: Ok! Whatever.  
  
Shelly: *goes up to Hiei* So do you think I'm pretty?  
  
Hiei: Why?  
  
Silver: She asks every guy this.  
  
Hiei: Why?  
  
Silver: It's one of those weird things she does best.  
  
Hiei: No, you're not.  
  
Shelly: One for no!  
  
Shelly: *goes up to Kurama* Do you think I'm pretty?  
  
Kurama: I guess so in the weird way.  
  
Shelly: One for yes in the weird way!  
  
Hiei: How many responses like that do you usually get?  
  
Silver: Believe me, a lot.  
  
Hiei: Kurama, I can't believe you think she's pretty.  
  
Kurama: And let the readers think I'm gay by saying no.  
  
Shelly: *goes Kouga* So, do you think I'm pretty?  
  
Kouga: Kagome is pretty.  
  
Shelly: Do you think I'M pretty?  
  
Kouga: You're not as pretty as my woman.  
  
Shelly: If I was your woman would I be pretty?  
  
Kouga: Yes!  
  
Shelly: One for if you were my woman you would be pretty!  
  
Hiei: Not going to even ask how many of those she gets.  
  
Silver: You know Hiei, people are gonna think you're gay for saying no.  
  
Hiei: But I don't think she is!  
  
Shelly: *goes up to Miroku, looks at him, and just walks away*  
  
Miroku: I THINK YOU ARE PRETTY!  
  
Shelly: Don't care, you're wasting my life! I know monks, you make them look bad by being all Mirokunator.  
  
Miroku: M-M-what?  
  
Shelly: *goes up to Joey* Hi Joey, do you think I'm pretty?  
  
Joey: You're kind of pretty, but Mai is always the prettiest. *drools*  
  
Shelly: O_o that wasn't really my question, it was a yes or no question but ok!  
  
Miroku: I think you're pretty.  
  
Tea: Friends are forever  
  
Silver: *sarcastically* Like diamonds?  
  
Tea: Great! I'll add that to my longass friendship speeches note cards. *pulls out a ridiculously thick stack of note cards filled up with mushy gushy friendship speeches*  
  
Silver: *slaps forehead*  
  
Shelly: *go to Ryou* Do you think I'm pretty?  
  
Ryou: I think you're pretty.  
  
Shelly: YAY! I love you!  
  
Ryou: Ok don't go there.  
  
Shelly: I love everyone R-you.  
  
Silver: X_X I'm a bad teacher. Horrible.  
  
Ryou: What did you try to teach her?!  
  
Silver: Anime stuff, you were stuffing Pixie Sticks at the time.  
  
*Shelly's lower lip quivers*  
  
Silver: Uh oh.  
  
*Shelly bursts into tears*  
  
Shelly: WAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Tea: Don't worry Shelly, as long as you believe in friendship then you're set.  
  
Shelly: What the hell does that have to do with anything?! Make some freaking sense!  
  
Silver: Ok, I'll get you some Pixie Sticks before the show tomorrow.  
  
Shelly: *brightens up* Really?!  
  
Silver: I'm afraid to but yes.  
  
Shelly: *goes to Yugi* Do you think I'm pretty Yugi-boy?  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHH!!! She's really Pegasus!!!  
  
Shelly: You mean that monkey from Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho?  
  
Hiei: Ugh the memories of that talk show when she introduced every guest.  
  
Shelly: Do you think I'm pretty?  
  
Yugi: *his eyes still twitching a little bit* Uhhhh yes?  
  
Shelly: Alright! One uhhh yes for me!  
  
Hiei: So did you get the answer you wanted?  
  
Shelly: No, but wouldn't it be funny if I was crushing on you?  
  
Hiei: No it wouldn't be funny, it'll be my nightmare.  
  
Shelly: *laughing* good one! You're funny!  
  
Hiei: She thinks I'm funny, this can't be good.  
  
Kurama: Hiei you DOG!  
  
*everyone stares at Kurama SERIOUSLY weirdly*  
  
Kirara: ZzZzZz  
  
Shelly: OH NO!!! Kitty died!!! *picks up Kirara and dresses her in a black dress*  
  
Silver: Oh no.....  
  
Shelly: *spins five times and end up in a black mourning sort of dress*  
  
Hiei: Again with the clothes change!  
  
Kurama: I think it's a nice power for her. I think she goes through a lot of outfits a day.  
  
Shelly: ALRIGHT IS EVERYONE READY TO RUMBLE?!  
  
Everyone else: ???  
  
Shelly: Kirara was a great cat!  
  
Everyone else: *falls over anime style*  
  
Silver: Shelly, Kirara isn't.....  
  
Shelly: Let me finish. Let's sing a song to mourn over Kirara.  
  
Silver: Like?  
  
Shelly: Here's one I know. *ahem* ......  
  
Silver: ?  
  
Shelly: Well I don't know any. I'm no good at this being sad stuff.  
  
Miroku: I'll comfort you.  
  
Silver: One, Miroku, she's not sad. Two, Kirara's not.......  
  
Shelly: I know Kirara isn't a dog but I'm just saying.  
  
Silver: No she's not ....  
  
Shelly: I know she's not a snapping turtle either.  
  
Hiei: You fool, Kirara is not dead.  
  
Shelly: Really?  
  
Silver: Yes.  
  
Shelly: IT'S A MIRACLE!!! Somehow she rose from the dead! How awesome!  
  
Kurama: She's cute when she's stupid.  
  
Hiei: No one thinks you're gay Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Just making sure.  
  
Silver: To be honest, a lot of people think you're gay. There were pictures made by some weirdos that had you and Hiei on the lip lock.  
  
Kurama: X_X  
  
Hiei: Me...and HIM?!  
  
Silver: Yep yep.  
  
Miroku: Now that's weird  
  
Hiei: At least I'm not a perv  
  
Miroku: At least I'm not a fruit.  
  
Shelly: I like fruits, especially strawberries.  
  
Tea: Friendship is priceless.  
  
Yugi: YAMI! Quit trying to get out of me.....  
  
Silver: EVERYONE BLUBBERING FAT!!!  
  
Hiei: Excuse me?  
  
*everyone stares at Silver*  
  
Silver: Uh sorry, a weird phrase my cousin and I made up.  
  
Ryou: Who's your cousin?  
  
Kouga: Shelly, you would know if you weren't stuffing all those Pixie Sticks.  
  
*Shelly's bottom lip quiver*  
  
Silver: Uh oh....  
  
Ryou: I didn't know!  
  
Shelly: WAHHHHHH!!!! R-you ate all my sugar!  
  
Kurama: I think he did a great favor for you by eating all your sugar supply.  
  
Shelly: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT??? I AM SHELLY, ULTIMATE PERK!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kurama: Drama queen.  
  
Shelly: *back to normal* more like princess  
  
Kouga: I'm sleepy is anyone else is?  
  
Shelly: Yea a little tired, okay this is the end of the slumber party portion of The Silver Phoenix Show anyways, everyone, go to bed!  
  
*everyone falls over "anime style" and falls asleep*  
  
*Miroku tries to find a good spot to sleep between Silver and Shelly*  
  
*Hiei is as far away from Shelly as possible, he's afraid he might catch her weird.*  
  
*Kurama, claims to be not gay.*  
  
Does Shelly have a real crush on Hiei?  
  
Will Miroku ever bribe Shelly into having his child with Pixie Sticks?  
  
Will Kurama ever prove he's not gay?  
  
Won't Kouga ever let Shelly or someone else be his woman?  
  
When will Shelly stop calling Ryou, R-you?  
  
Tune in next time for the second episode of "The Silver Phoenix Show"!!!  
  
A/N: Why am I doing the author's note? I'm not the author for this fanfic, oh well! Does anyone think Kurama is gay? I think he's gay, Shelly doesn't think so though, she doesn't know him well enough. Why am I listening to Shelly when I'm writing the author's note that's supposed to be about what I think?  
  
Shelly: MOOOOOO  
  
Silver: Lah, now blubbering fat!  
  
In case you're wondering why the heck we say blubbering fat instead of shut up, that's because we made up a list of usual phrases and words and made up weird words. If you ever noticed, Shelly once said Oh my Hen. That means oh my goodness, etc. etc. There's a lot more where that came from.  
  
Well, I think you better run Shelly cause Hiei said he would try and kill you at the end of this author's note.  
  
Shelly: Hiei? Why are you looking at me like that? HIEI??? Oh no, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *in the background* A LITTLE HELP HERE PEOPLE!!!  
  
Silver: IM COMING SHELLY!!! *sees Sesshoumaru walks by* Maybe tomorrow, have fun with Hiei!  
  
Shelly: I would if he isn't trying to kill me!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: I'm not gay... Silver: *Not in her seat anymore. She just kinda disappeared*  
  
Shelly: Check.  
  
*~*Silver*~* (who's not there at the moment so) *~*SHELLY*~* 


	5. Show 2 Part 1

Silver: Welcome back to The Silver Phoenix Show! Where we interview different anime characters for their backgrounds of their life, and when you think it gets boring there, you meet my co-host SHELLY!!!  
  
Shelly: *Does a round-off and a backhand spring. Then runs to the center of the stage but tripped just walking there* Whoops I'M OKAY! *raises an arm*  
  
Silver: How come you're so graceful when you're doing gymnastics stuff but so clumsy...well otherwise?  
  
Shelly: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! UGLY STUPID KUWABAKA!!!! *picks up the coffee mug from Silver's desk, drinks the coffee, and throws the mug at Kuwabara from the audience stage*  
  
Silver: Hey! That was MY coffee!!!  
  
Kuwabara: HEY HEY! That was my FACE you were throwing that mug at.  
  
Shelly: Oh sorry! *picks up her combat boots off her foot*  
  
Kuwabara: No, not again!  
  
*Shelly chases Kuwabara around set with a combat boot in her hand*  
  
Silver: *sighs* Let's meet our first guest.  
  
Shelly: *walks back right by Silver* Yes, he's the....  
  
Silver: *interrupting Shelly* What happened to Kuwabara?  
  
Shelly: He's hanging from a rope from the ceiling. Over a big pot of boiling water. The network natives are getting hungry.  
  
*Silver looks back there and see island natives looking people holding spears and chanting over the hanging from the ceiling Kuwabara*  
  
Silver: Not going to ask about the natives.....  
  
Shelly: Ok, he's the box dude from Boys Meet World!  
  
Silver: What the hell is Boys Meet World? Anywho, it's YU YU HAKUSHO Shelly!  
  
Shelly: Ok NOW I got it! He was Sailor Box in Sailor Moon!  
  
*everyone applauses, Kurama comes out looking pretty mad*  
  
Shelly: Hey Sailor Box, where's your Sailor Scout outfit?  
  
Kurama: I do not wear skirts firstly  
  
Silver: You sure about that?  
  
Kurama: Yes, and for the last time, I do not turn into a box!!!  
  
Shelly: Wow you turn into a many many rocks?!  
  
Kurama: I see why Hiei wanted to kill her in the last four chapters.  
  
Silver: She has that effect on some people.  
  
Kurama: especially Hiei, he was twitching in his sleep and talking about Shelly.  
  
Shelly: WOW! He was talking about me in his sleep?!  
  
Silver: Uh, how do you know what he does in his sleep?  
  
Kurama: -_- nothing like THAT.  
  
Shelly: *Breaks out into a dance* HIT IT DJ KORNY!!! *music plays to Tom Jone's It's not unusual* *dances like crazy*  
  
Silver: God not again!  
  
Kurama: This booty shaking kangaroo girl has got me wondering why Hiei could hate anyone so innocent.  
  
Silver: Because she called you Sailor Box.  
  
Kurama: Right, I remember now.  
  
*in the background*  
  
Kuwabara: HELP ME DOWN!!!  
  
Natives: Wha ho whee hoo wha ho whee hoo!  
  
Kuwabara: This thing is going to break! *referring to the rope he's hanging from*  
  
Tea: *stands from the audience* As long as you got friendship, nothing else matters! *Sits back down*  
  
DJ Korny: Alright everyone! This is Music Party Television, we're here with this fine excellent song, The Village People "YMCA"  
  
Silver: Wait, this isn't the Music Party Television!  
  
*no one listens to Silver*  
  
Everyone in the audience: *dances to YMCA*  
  
Village People: Let's stay at the Y-M-C-A!!!  
  
*everyone does the infamous YMCA move*  
  
Silver: Wait, this is an anime show!  
  
*Guy from Know Your Stars*  
  
Guy: This channel is really the Music Party Television.  
  
Silver: Wait, who's that voice? And this is NOT the Music Party Television!  
  
Guy: Silver is really a pigeon demon.  
  
Silver: NO I AM NOT! I am a PHOENIX demon as in my SHOW the Silver PHOENIX show!  
  
Guy: Kurama is really gay.  
  
Kurama: Ok, no I'm not.  
  
Guy: Shelly is really smart  
  
Everyone in the whole wide world: NO SHE'S NOT!  
  
Guy: Now you know your stars, do you want some bread crumbs Silver? I mean Pigeon Demon?  
  
Silver: Why you little! I am NOT a pigeon demon! And where did the DJ come from? Why is there music still playing? NO MORE DJ KORNY! This is an ANIME show!  
  
*everyone is still quiet, except for Kuwabara in the back with the chanting natives*  
  
Silver: Oh forget it. *start dancing*  
  
*song changes to some mushy gushy love music that's no one's ever heard of*  
  
Kurama: What the hell is this?  
  
Silver: Mushy gushy music that no one's ever heard of before.  
  
Kurama: Oh everyone's pairing up.  
  
Shelly: Yea I know.....  
  
Silver: Ok Sesshoumaru  
  
*Sesshoumaru and Silver begin to dance*  
  
Shelly: Kurama? Do you want to dance?  
  
Kurama: *thinking* I would never think of dancing with her, but if I say yes that would make me sound like well, I think she's cool or something. If I say no, we all know where that's going to lead.  
  
Kurama: Well, ok. One dance.  
  
*in the audience many random guys that came out of nowhere looks disappointed and says aw man!*  
  
*Kurama and Shelly dances, Kurama looks confused*  
  
Kurama: Wow you almost seem normal when you dance  
  
Shelly: Only during slow dance songs  
  
Kurama: What's the biggest word you know?  
  
Shelly: Supercalifragiliscticexpelladocious!  
  
Kurama: God do you have to drag Mary Poppins in this?  
  
Shelly: To be precise, I do have an extended vocabulary for the standards of my teenage level, but despite the knowledge I collected over my years, my occupation demands stupidity and my moronic aspects of myself just to be popular. It sometimes strips of my dignity. It's sometimes demeaning and intimidating to my self-confidence at times also.  
  
Kurama: O_o  
  
Shelly: What?  
  
Kurama: Now I don't know if I liked you better stupid or smart.  
  
Shelly: Well you did understand what I just said there right?  
  
Kurama: of course, but I didn't know you'd understand those words.  
  
Shelly: I know, doesn't it suck?  
  
Kurama: Well *hearing the dance music* that's my cue, I only promised you one dance.  
  
Shelly: Ok bye....*feeling kind of lonely as Kurama leaves*  
  
Silver: Need a date?  
  
Shelly: Yea, kind of.  
  
Silver: No problem, this is show biz baby! Ok tonight you get to hang out with 6 guys.  
  
Shelly: That's better than one.  
  
Silver: *laughing* you lucky bastress.  
  
Shelly: *laughing* You know it!  
  
Silver: Ok instead of the slumber party, we'll have your dates okay?  
  
Shelly: Ok, drag my six guys over here.  
  
Silver: *shouting to the whole audience and other people* TONIGHT'S SPECIAL PREMIERES SHELLY DATE WITH SIX GUYS! 20 BUCKS TO EACH GUY ON HIS DATE, MAKE IT TV WORTHY!  
  
*Miroku approaches first, Shelly groans*  
  
Shelly: NO WAY you have GOT to be killing me.  
  
Silver: Kidding me.  
  
Shelly: KILLING me!  
  
Hiei: I'll do the honors.  
  
Silver: Hiei! Kurama! 20 bucks! C'mon...  
  
Kurama: *thinking* my chance not to look gay!  
  
Kurama: I accept!  
  
Hiei: What?!  
  
Silver: So that's Miroku, Kurama, and Hiei so far.  
  
Hiei: Wait, I never said I would.....  
  
Silver: Who else?  
  
Hiei: I never said I would....  
  
Kurama: Do you want to be the gay one of the gang?  
  
Hiei: -_- no...  
  
Shelly: *smiles at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *crosses his arms and looks away*  
  
Duke: I'll do it!  
  
Joey: Ah, she's no Mai, but I'll do it too! I can use a 20!  
  
Marik: Will this involve a free non-carrot soup dinner Silver?  
  
Silver: -_- yes.  
  
Marik: Then okay I guess, I like 20 bucks in my pocket.  
  
Shelly: No dueling during dinner though.  
  
Marik: Oh darn it.  
  
Miroku: So babe, where shall we go tonight? Can I go last? When you're tired and completely wasted?  
  
Shelly: *eye twitching* you can go first, since you offered first.  
  
Miroku: Oh man....  
  
Silver: Looks like we got ourselves quite a second portion of today's show!  
  
Shelly: Ok that'll be all, stay tune for the next part of The Silver Phoenix Show where I get to go on a date with six not thirteen but SIX guys!  
  
Silver: Shelly......nevermind.  
  
Will Miroku be able to get Shelly to bear his child?  
  
Will Kurama not look gay on his date?  
  
Will Hiei EVER get along with Shelly through the WHOLE date?  
  
Will Marik eat a non-carrot soup dinner?  
  
Will Shelly ever be smart?  
  
Will Silver ever prove that she's not a pigeon?  
  
STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT PORTION OF "THE SILVER PHOENIX SHOW!"  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't as funny as the rest, we're kinda low on ideas right now. You HAVE to read the next chapter, Shelly's gonna have 6 dates! Well, we'll put two on one chapter, and another four in another chapter. We haven't decided what to do yet but you can bet it's not going to be pretty with Hiei and Miroku. *shivers* AND I'm not a pigeon! Okey, bye now!  
  
*~*Silver*~* 


	6. Show 2 Part 2

Silver: I'm standing outside Shelly's house, I wonder what she's going to wear tonight....Shelly loves to get all dressed up for dates. The cameraman is going to follow Shelly all night while she goes on six dates with six different guys for an hour and a half each! Her first date is Miroku; I hope she wears nothing too sexy. I'm going to go help her get ready, you know, it's a girl thing.  
  
*Silver goes inside the house*  
  
*Cameraman follows Silver*  
  
*Silver opens her door and walks up the stairs after locking Shelly's door*  
  
*Silver knocks on the door*  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Shelly: Who is it?  
  
Silver: It's me Shell.  
  
Shelly: Ok! Come on in!  
  
Silver: *walks inside*  
  
Shelly: Ok, don't let the cameraman in, I'm not dressed yet.  
  
Silver: *bonks the cameraman on the head when he tries to sneak in and shuts the door*  
  
*Cameraman sticks a microphone under the door*  
  
Shelly: Ok Silver! What do you think of this dress?  
  
Silver: I think Miroku would be VERY VERY happy.  
  
Shelly: Yea you're right, no miniskirts tonight.  
  
Silver: How about this one?  
  
Shelly: Makes my butt look fat.  
  
Silver: This one?  
  
Shelly: Yea I like it! Ok!  
  
Silver: Not too much makeup now. Don't want to look like a clown.  
  
Shelly: Right, especially human ones *laughter*  
  
Silver: Here, I think you should go for the more neutral color makeup  
  
*Cameraman getting bored*  
  
Shelly: Ok all done!  
  
Silver: When did Miroku say he'd come?  
  
Shelly: I told him 7 because I knew he'd come an hour earlier to see me get ready.  
  
Silver: Yea I know, well, it's six now.  
  
*Cameraman sees Miroku over him.*  
  
Miroku: *whispered* Is she starting to get dressed?  
  
Cameraman: Wha?  
  
Miroku: Is she in there naked or something?  
  
Cameraman: Yea, like half an hour ago, I heard them say they knew you'd come to see her like that.  
  
Miroku: Darn it, that kangaroo girl is smarter than she seems.  
  
*Silver opens door*  
  
Silver: Well, well, well, look who wanted a peek of Shelly undressed, none other than Miroku.  
  
Miroku: I wanted to see if she was ready or not, is it 7 already? Oh it's six, well my watch MUST be wrong!  
  
Silver: Don't try to hide your perverted self. You don't wear a watch.  
  
Shelly: Oh you're here. Already. An hour early.  
  
Miroku: Wow you look good tonight.  
  
Shelly: Uh thanks. You can come back in an hour.  
  
Miroku: Ok, I guess.  
  
Silver: Pervert *Miroku looks embarrassed and just left*  
  
*Shelly and Silver talked to the camera for an hour about how they thought the dates would go*  
  
Shelly: I think Hiei is sweet deep down.  
  
Silver: He wants to kill you. Period.  
  
Shelly: I don't think he would.  
  
Silver: He better not kill you on TV.  
  
Shelly: I think he's nice.  
  
Silver: You think everyone is nice!  
  
Shelly: Check.  
  
Silver: Oh god, try to act normal tonight, unless you're drunk or something.  
  
Shelly: Check.  
  
Silver: Do you want me to come along with you?  
  
Shelly: Well two things, I would but it was be awkward, and if you didn't, who knows what Miroku and Hiei will try to pull on me?  
  
Silver: I know I know!  
  
Shelly: I got a plan!  
  
Silver: What? *looking at Shelly suspiciously*  
  
Shelly: With Miroku, I'll act so stupid he will stop trying to hit on me and just try and kind of babysit me tonight.  
  
Silver: With Hiei?  
  
Shelly: I'll try to be as normal and sweet as possible.  
  
Silver: So he'll like you?  
  
Shelly: No, so he won't kill me tonight. There's a lot of opportunities to kill me.  
  
Silver: Good point.  
  
Shelly: I used opportunity in that sentence correctly right?  
  
Silver: -_-;;;  
  
Shelly: What? Just checking.  
  
Silver: MOOOOOOOOO  
  
Shelly: Did I make you crack or what?  
  
Silver: Lah.  
  
Shelly: I think you need a vacation soon.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
Silver: Ok, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT drink anything with alcohol in it tonight with Miroku okay?  
  
Shelly: Duh, what do you think I am? STUPID?  
  
Silver: Well actually......  
  
Shelly: *says unenthusiastically* Hi Miroku  
  
Miroku: Well, well, let's go now! *grabs Shelly's wrist and runs out the door*  
  
Silver: SHELLY!!!  
  
Shelly: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: C'mon, by tonight you will WANT to bear my child.  
  
Shelly: NEVER!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Be assured I'd never FORCE myself on you.  
  
Shelly: Check.  
  
Miroku: What?  
  
Shelly: Affirmative.  
  
Miroku: Are you okay?  
  
Shelly: *thinking* Okay girl, just act SO stupid he'll just want to get through the night without asking me to bear his child.  
  
Miroku: The network gave us a limo to ride in tonight.  
  
Shelly: *putting on her goofiest look* ALRIGHT! A lima!  
  
Miroku: a LIMO  
  
Shelly: Right Babective!  
  
Miroku: That didn't come close to Limo.  
  
Shelly: Ladies go first *opens car door*  
  
Miroku: I am NOT a lady!  
  
Shelly: Screaming is NOT ladylike!  
  
Miroku: I am NOT a lady!  
  
Shelly: *sings* Big girls don't cry! WHOOHOOOHOOHOOHHOOOHOOO!!!  
  
Miroku: *pushes Shelly in the car*  
  
Shelly: Alright! We're going a road trip! ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!  
  
Miroku: To the nearest bar, Alphonzo.  
  
Shelly: *thinking* Oh no, he's already trying to get me drunk! Think fast!  
  
Miroku: So Shelly, what do you like to do in your spare time?  
  
Shelly: *thinking* get drunk and bear your child?  
  
Miroku: *worried at Shelly's silence* Shelly?  
  
Shelly: *pulls down the car window, sticks her head out, and let her tongue flap, like a dog on a road trip*  
  
Miroku: Shelly! What are you doing?!  
  
Shelly: *thinking* letting me stay a virgin. *says* Well, I LOVE road trips! It's fun sticking your head out the window.  
  
Miroku: *thinking* Oh, she thinks she can scare me into not bearing my child with me huh? *says* I'll join you. *sticks his head out of the window and let's tongue flap around*  
  
Shelly: *thinking* Oh he's not serious is he? Got to keep scaring him though.....  
  
Alphonzo: Whatever those kids are doing, I don't care as long as I get paid.  
  
Shelly: *sticks her head back in and pulls out her mirror*  
  
Miroku: *sticks his head back in and screams at Shelly*  
  
Shelly: *thinking* AHH! The wind must of messed up my hair! Oh well Miroku screamed that's a good sign  
  
Miroku: Uhhh...urrr...  
  
Shelly: Don't you like it?  
  
Miroku: Of course, I don't care if you were bald!  
  
Shelly: That can be arranged *pulls out a razor from her purse*  
  
Miroku: No, No, No.  
  
Shelly: *thinking* not even I can stand my hair being imperfect, it's my favorite feature.  
  
*Shelly fixes hair back to normal*  
  
Miroku: It's even prettier than before.  
  
*Shelly's hair tip went from purple to red*  
  
Miroku: Wow and your hair changes color?  
  
*Shelly's hair tip turned blue*  
  
Shelly: *thinking* now I know how Sango and Kagome feels around him ALL THE TIME!  
  
*far far away where Sango and Kagome are in a hot spring relaxing*  
  
Sango: I like this Silver Phoenix Show, I mean it's given us time to feel safe and relaxed.  
  
Kagome: Yea, I hope Inuyasha doesn't feel lonely though.  
  
*Inuyasha is talking to Myouga with a bored expression*  
  
*Back to Shelly*  
  
Shelly: Miroku? How come you just don't get one wife and have lots of children with her?  
  
Miroku: I haven't found the right woman yet, and I fear my death is coming soon before I find the right woman.  
  
Shelly: *screams in pain*  
  
Miroku: What's wrong?!  
  
Shelly: *laughs maniacally*  
  
Miroku: Uhhhh.......  
  
Shelly: Do you put on deodorant?  
  
Miroku: What is this deodorant you're talking about?  
  
Shelly: *gasp* EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW you anti-deodorant boy!  
  
Miroku: Is this something I should know about?  
  
Shelly: *holding her breath*  
  
Miroku: Ok why aren't you breathing now?  
  
Shelly: Because you're stinky non-deodorant boy!  
  
Miroku: Ok we're here *thinking* what a nutcase!  
  
*Shelly looks at the Mexican restaurant with a bar inside*  
  
Shelly: Oh Mexican food! I'M STARVING!!!  
  
Miroku: *talking to the hostess* a table for two.  
  
Hostess: Right this way sir.  
  
Miroku: Say, you're looking pretty tonight.  
  
Shelly: Thank you *sees that Miroku wasn't talking to her* *gasp*  
  
Miroku: Would you care for a drink?  
  
Hostess: What about your girlfriend?  
  
Miroku: Who? *sees an angry Shelly* Oh, uh oh....  
  
Shelly: Hmph  
  
Miroku: Does this mean you won't bear my child now?  
  
Shelly: *growls*  
  
Miroku: Oh darn it!  
  
Hostess: Here you two go a nice table by the window.  
  
Miroku: Isn't the moonlight pretty?  
  
Shelly: *staring at the complimentary nachos on the table*  
  
Miroku: Shelly?  
  
Shelly: You're sexy.  
  
Miroku: *shocked because he never heard a woman say this to him before* Well thank you I like to keep in shape by you know traveling.  
  
Shelly: No you're sexier.  
  
Miroku: Please tell me you are NOT talking to the nachos!  
  
Hostess: May I take your order?  
  
Shelly: Fajitas and some water please.  
  
Miroku: Ur, quesadillas look good and also some beer.  
  
Hostess: Right away. *left the scene*  
  
Shelly: *shouting after the hostess* THANK YOU!  
  
Miroku: Why won't you talk to me?  
  
Shelly: Sorry, I thought you were making child bearing dates with every other woman in this restaurant.  
  
Miroku: *looks embarrassed*  
  
Shelly: Sorry, but it seemed like it.  
  
*hostess puts down food and drinks*  
  
Shelly: OOOOH!  
  
Miroku: It's just that...uh what are you doing?  
  
Shelly: *holds up tortilla in front of face*  
  
Miroku: Ok this is......  
  
Shelly: LOOK! I'm tortilla face! La di da de da de da de!  
  
Miroku: -_-;;;  
  
Shelly: *looks at her watch* Oh look, we have enough time to eat and do something else  
  
Miroku: *face lights up*  
  
Shelly: NO.  
  
Miroku: How about a drink then?  
  
Shelly: Ok maybe one.  
  
Miroku: *looking more relieved*  
  
Shelly: Why is your face all goofy happy looking? You didn't like fart or anything did you?  
  
Miroku: Of course not! *looks around suspiciously*  
  
Shelly: *didn't notice Miroku, too busy stuffing fajitas in her mouth*  
  
Miroku: Wow, you have quite the appetite!  
  
*Miroku eats and talks to Shelly in between about their normal days*  
  
*Miroku and Shelly finish eating dinner and goes off to the bar by the dinner area*  
  
Miroku: Beer for me.  
  
Shelly: Gatorade for me.  
  
Bar Tender and Miroku: -_-;;;  
  
Miroku: Ok, Shelly, we are in a bar, get some real drinks.  
  
Shelly: Um, Diet Pepsi?  
  
Miroku: *falls over anime style* *from the floor weakly* How about some martini for the confused woman?  
  
Bar Tender: I need to get paid more.  
  
*Bar tender quickly makes the drinks and hands it over to the talking "couple"*  
  
*Miroku pays for the drinks*  
  
*They sit at a table across each other*  
  
Miroku: Well this date is a lot better than I expected.  
  
Shelly: Yea, I guess in some...  
  
*Miroku rubs his foot up her leg*  
  
*SLAP!!!*  
  
Shelly: GOD YOU PERV!  
  
Miroku: She touched me! *looking lightheaded*  
  
Shelly: THIS DATE IS OVER!  
  
Silver: *appearing from no where* Ok, an hour and thirty minutes are up *sees Miroku's face red* Wow Miroku, what did you do THIS time?  
  
Shelly: May I just go to my next date?  
  
Silver: Of course, you can take the limo to your next date. Miroku....you can just walk home.  
  
Shelly: Thank you! *hops out of the restaurant as fast as she could*  
  
Silver: *disappears into no where*  
  
Miroku: Next stop, the hot spring where Kagome and Sango is!  
  
*In the limo*  
  
Alphonzo: So how was the date?  
  
Shelly: Quick overview, I tried to be so retarded he wouldn't ask me to bear his child and then he hits on me again, it was AWFUL! Who's my next date?  
  
Alphonzo: Mr. Joseph Wheeler.  
  
*far far away Joey screams in pain as he senses someone had used his full first name*  
  
Shelly: Oh Joey's nice, even if he is obsessing over Mai.  
  
*Limo pulls up in a movie theater*  
  
Joey: *opens car door for Shelly* wow you look hott tonight!  
  
Shelly: Thanks I needed that.  
  
Joey: Why? Oh man, I heard Miroku was your first date!  
  
Shelly: He caused me pain.  
  
Joey: Well allow me to show you tonight the traditional movie and a pizza date.  
  
Shelly: Fine for me.  
  
Joey: Did you eat a lot at the restaurant?  
  
Shelly: Nope, but let's go before we get in too deep about Miroku.  
  
Joey: Why does he ask every girl to bear his child?  
  
Shelly: Long story let's go!  
  
Joey: Alright already!  
  
Shelly: What movie are we seeing?  
  
Joey: The mushy gushy love story.  
  
Shelly: I HATE mushy gushy love stories!  
  
Joey: Wow! Really? I thought chicks love that stuff!  
  
Shelly: I'm not a chick! I'm a kangaroo!  
  
Joey: Ha, I get it. Let's go see Blood-Sucking Vampires from the 17th dimension!  
  
Shelly: Alright!  
  
Joey: *thinking* wow she's cool for a crazy girl.  
  
Shelly: *chanting* Suck blood! Suck blood! Suck blood! Suck Blood!  
  
Joey: Heh heh, Okay, here we are.  
  
Shelly: Okay!  
  
Joey: Eh, two tickets for Blood-Sucking Vampires from the 17th dimension please?  
  
Ticket dude: Um, that movie is rated-R, and neither one of you are old enough for that movie.  
  
Shelly: Hey ticket dude! Can I call you ticket dude? Ok ticket dude, here's the deal. See the ears and tail? That ain't a costume, I'm a kangaroo demon, and I'm 17 in demon years, but do you know how OLD I am in HUMAN years, YOU FILTHY HUMAN?  
  
Ticket dude: Errr  
  
Shelly: I AM 90 FREAKIN YEARS OLD!!!  
  
Ticket dude: Oh, well you're welcome to come to ANY movie in that case, Ms. 90 year old kangaroo.  
  
Shelly: I'm taking Joey with me.  
  
Ticket dude: *gives them their ticket* here you go, enjoy the show GRANDMA  
  
Shelly: *Sweetly* can I see you back there?  
  
Ticket dude: *loosening his tie* Yea?  
  
*Shelly and ticket dude walks back there*  
  
Ticket dude: So, you wanted to see me about something?  
  
Shelly: *sweetly* Yea, I mean I just wanted to say I think you're cute  
  
Ticket dude: really now?  
  
Shelly: No. But I know this! *balance on tail and kicks him with her high heels*  
  
Joey: Ooh! Dat's gotta hurt!  
  
Shelly: C'mon Joey, let's go.  
  
Joey: I should take you with me everywhere since you're old enough!  
  
Shelly: Yea, I guess so now for the BLOOD SUCKING!  
  
Joey: Yea!  
  
Shelly: BUWAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHahHHAHAHAH  
  
Joey: Urrrr  
  
Shelly: *sweetly* Come on!  
  
*Joey and Shelly line up for food*  
  
Shelly: Oh! My turn! Ok I'll just have a Coke ICEE.  
  
Joey: Dat's it? I'll take two large popcorn, three nachos, gummy bears, Whoppers, two hot dogs, and a large Coke.  
  
Shelly: Wow.  
  
Joey: Just in case you want some.  
  
Shelly: Yea I'm sure that's it.  
  
Joey: *somehow manages to hold all the food and put one hand behind his head like he's embarrassed* ehehe.  
  
*walks into the theater*  
  
*Joey and Shelly sit down in the near back*  
  
*Movie plays*  
  
*Shelly at times looks at Joey and sees him scarf down the food*  
  
*Movie is over*  
  
Joey: Wow! Dat was a great movie!  
  
Shelly: yea it was better than the 16th, 15th AND 14th dimension.  
  
Joey: Ready for some pizza now?  
  
Shelly: Yea, of course I love pizza!  
  
Joey: May I escort me lady to the pizzeria? *offers an arm*  
  
Shelly: why are you talking all funny? *takes arm*  
  
*Joey and Shelly orders pizza*  
  
Joey: Are you sure you only want ONE TINY slice?  
  
Shelly: Compared to the rest of the seven slices you're going to eat? I'd say DUH!!!  
  
Joey: Ha! Watch me scarf dese babies down!  
  
*Shelly watches in half disgust and half amusement as Joey "downs" all the pizzas*  
  
Shelly: Joey?  
  
Joey: Yea?  
  
Shelly: You realized you ate seven slices of pizza before I got to take the bite out of my one slice right?  
  
Joey: ha ha! Now you know the REAL me. *Joey and Shelly talks about normal junk as Shelly eats her only slice*  
  
Silver: *appears out of nowhere* Okay kiddos, date's over.  
  
Shelly: YES SIR!  
  
Silver: I'm not a sir!  
  
Joey: Ok kiddo get out of here! I'll cya around!  
  
Shelly: Ok cya, now for a good night of sleep! STAY TUNE FOR THE SPECIAL TOMMOROW WHEN I CONTINUE TO DATE THE REST OF MY FOUR MEN FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF EACH, I HOPE HIEI DOESN'T KILL ME!!!  
  
Some random pizza eating dude: Hey will you stop announcing so loudly?  
  
Shelly: Hey some random pizza eating dude, can I call you some random pizza eating dude? Ok some random pizza eating dude, here's the deal, smile for the camera and say I'm an idiot for yelling at a kangaroo demon.  
  
Some random pizza eating dude: Why?  
  
Shelly: *balances on tail and kicks some random pizza eating dude out of his chair* THAT'S WHY!  
  
Silver: That's Shelly for you!  
  
*Looney tunes ending song starts**Big red circle appears on camera screen and Shelly's head pops out of the middle of it* That's all folks! *Looney tune ending songs....well ends*  
  
A/N: Okay, this is Shelly here, I'm the REAL authoress! I don't know why Silver keeps doing the author notes when I'm the real authoress! Well any who, I thought a little date for Shelly would be fun. Why one date when you can have 6? I mean that's six times the fun! I wonder how Hiei is going to turn out with Shelly, I mean I had some thoughts of people who secretly likes people being mean to one another but Silver said no way, it's pure hate towards Shelly. That makes me sad a little he, even though Hiei's not a real person.  
  
Well thanks for the reviews so far you guys rocks! Light up my life really....I don't plan much of the stories if you're wondering how I came up with it, it just comes out of my fingertips. I just love making people laugh, or make them confused either or ha ha. I can act pretty weird sometimes or even stupid, but I am still an A and B student in one of the best schools in the state and my state's pretty big. At least smart ACADEMICALLY....seen me at home? Not normal. Pretty messed up. Well at school I'm pretty messed up too. AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! It's so confusing!!!!  
  
Uhhh I'm so low on sugar, NOT! Just had some tiramisu with my cuz here, pretty awesome, oh my cuz is actually silver *gasp* OMG! Lol just kidding no biggie, I wouldn't have finished much of this fanfic because I'm not much of a fanatic of anime shows. I just let out the funny.  
  
Now I'll stop this ridiculously long author's note to assure you next chapter will be awesome! There's going to be a whole lotta sugar high moments and lots of chasing around I assure you! SO DON'T MISS OUT! PaYcE! I gotta straighten my hair and then butter my toes! Just kidding about the toes he he I'm out! 


	7. Show 2 Part 3

][The next morning][  
  
Silver: Well Shelly's all ready to go to her first date of today. She's going from the afternoon until night! Well I'm going to check on Shelly now to see if she's ready, her first date is Kurama. This is his chance to prove to everyone that he is not gay, well we'll see and find out.  
  
*Silver goes into Shelly's house, goes up the stairs, and walks in her room*  
  
Shelly: Hey Silver, I'm all ready!  
  
Silver: Nice outfit.  
  
*Shelly pretends to model it*  
  
Silver: *puts on her best British accent* Here we are with the Miss Lovely Shelly. She is wearing a pair of black leather pants that SCREAM hey check me out sexy! And the top is to BUY for!  
  
Shelly: *interrupts* Buy for?  
  
Silver: Yea why should we have to die for it?  
  
Shelly: Oh  
  
Silver: *Back to her British accent* Her silky silvery halter top is to BUY for!  
  
Shelly: *thinking* that doesn't make sense even for me!  
  
Silver: What kind of shoes you going for?  
  
Shelly: These.  
  
Cameraman: Why don't girls ever talk about something camera worthy? This sounds too boring for some of the audience.  
  
Shelly and Silver: Boys.  
  
Cameraman: Exactly.  
  
Shelly: Ok, Silver you let Kurama in okay?  
  
Silver: Ok! We've done this for almost every date that picked you up!  
  
Shelly: That was only twice, one was Miroku.  
  
Silver: Oh yea, heh, sorry.  
  
Shelly: Hard to find a brave male to face me nowadays.  
  
Silver: Amen.  
  
*DING DONG!*  
  
Shelly: *looking at the clock* oooh, right on time he is!  
  
Silver: Give me all the juicy inside scoop later.  
  
Shelly: Or just...*turns to the camera and puts on her best television personality voice* turn to channel 3284329 to watch my date! With the fanatics-proclaimed gay guy!  
  
*Silver goes downstairs and opens the door*  
  
Kurama: I'm here to pick up Shelly.  
  
Silver: DUH! I know, I set this whole thing up!  
  
Kurama: Right, where is the girl?  
  
Shelly: The "girl" is right here!  
  
Kurama: uh you look....nice? *hands Shelly a rose*  
  
Shelly: You've never complimented a girl on a date before have you?  
  
Kurama: No.  
  
Silver: How about that? ^_^  
  
Kurama: *passes Silver a mean look* Okay Shelly let's go *offers an arm*  
  
Shelly: Alright! Road trip! *takes arm*  
  
Silver: *thinking* I hope no one thinks that those are two girls going together like that.  
  
Kurama: *opens the door for Shelly* Here you go.  
  
Shelly: Um, thanks. *climbs in*  
  
*Kurama climbs in himself and closes the door*  
  
Shelly: You're not just doing this because of the money right?  
  
Kurama: No of course not.  
  
Shelly: And you're not trying to prove to everyone that you're not gay right?  
  
Kurama: Well partially.  
  
Shelly: -_-;;;  
  
Kurama: Everyone thinks so!  
  
Shelly: Yea Silver thinks so; it's kind of weird about this date.  
  
Kurama: Why is it?  
  
Shelly: I imagine you'd be more hostile or something.  
  
Kurama: You have me confused with Hiei.  
  
Shelly: Right...Hiei.  
  
Kurama: How come you're so normal on dates?  
  
Shelly: Because I just am, I know, I know big difference from the show.  
  
Kurama: I bet a lot of males would like to date you.  
  
Shelly: Well, not really. I had this date but he turned out to be this oversized rodent. And then there was that super boring demon bird that wouldn't shut up. I mean I went out a lot and I haven't met anyone for me.  
  
Kurama: I see.  
  
Shelly: What's with the rose thing?  
  
Kurama: Do you not like it?  
  
Shelly: I don't know, the whole botany appeal is another reason to say you're gay.  
  
Kurama: I know, but it's my weapon.  
  
Shelly: I was wondering.  
  
Kurama: Yes?  
  
Shelly: Where DO you keep that whip? I mean it's really long.  
  
Kurama: It comes from a rose. Don't listen to that ugly Kuwa....as you said it, Baka speak. He makes you dumber by the minute.  
  
Shelly: *laughs* Well I guess a thought like that goes by me also.  
  
Kurama: I'm already worried about our date.  
  
Shelly: hehe  
  
Kurama: Ok Alphonzo, here we are.  
  
*Limo stops*  
  
Kurama: *gets out of car and offers a hand to help her out* What do you think?  
  
Shelly: *gets out of car and sees a small outdoor restaurant surrounded by a rose garden* Don't turn them all into whips.  
  
Kurama: Promise.  
  
*Shelly and Kurama approaches hostess's podium*  
  
Kurama: A reservation for two in the name of Kurama.  
  
Hostess: Oh yes, right this way Ms. Kurama.  
  
Shelly: Mr. Kurama.  
  
Hostess: Sorry sir.  
  
Kurama: Quite all right.  
  
*Walks to a empty two seated café type table*  
  
Shelly: Oh how gorgeous! This is sooooo cute!  
  
Kurama: Ha, just sit and let's talk some more about...whatever it is we were talking about.  
  
Shelly: Um, I think it was about, your whip and where it comes from.  
  
Kurama: How about a new topic?  
  
Shelly: Anytime.  
  
Hostess: Welcome, may I serve you anything today?  
  
Kurama: What would you like?  
  
Shelly: *thinking* God strip on the table or something, don't be such a boring dude. *says* I would like err just a salad and umm your wine specialty of today.  
  
Kurama: I would like the same.  
  
Shelly: *thinking* SO........BORING.......  
  
Kurama: What's wrong Shelly?  
  
Shelly: *still thinking to herself not aware she looks like she's spacing out*  
  
Kurama: Shelly?  
  
Shelly: .....  
  
Kurama: Shelly?  
  
Shelly: Boring!  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Shelly: What?  
  
Kurama: Um  
  
Shelly: What?  
  
Kurama: What's boring?  
  
Shelly: *thinking* don't say you, don't say you  
  
Kurama: Shelly?  
  
Shelly: Don't say you, oh crap.  
  
Kurama: I am?  
  
Shelly: Um  
  
Kurama: Want to "ditch" this place then and go somewhere else?  
  
Shelly: Like where?  
  
Kurama: I guess I can be boring ha, how about the mall?  
  
Shelly: No.  
  
Kurama: Oh right, I thought you females liked the mall.  
  
Shelly: I do, but do you like the mall?  
  
Kurama: I was just being nice, oh yea, my "reputation"  
  
Shelly: Exactly.  
  
Kurama: Scratch that idea. How about the amusement park?  
  
Shelly: Amuse me away!  
  
Kurama: Let's pretend to be bad and sneak away.  
  
Shelly: Oh Hen that must have been the weirdest thing I heard from anyone. Yes, let's sneak from a classy restaurant while the lady is bringing us salads and sneak into our Batmobile aka the Limo and drive to an urban HUMAN amusement park.  
  
Kurama: Yes?  
  
Shelly: ok!  
  
*Kurama and Shelly sneaks away and the lady bring salads, wine, and wine glasses to no one. She looks confused*  
  
Shelly: Wow, can't believe we got away with "that one"  
  
Kurama: I know it wasn't that spontaneous, but I just wanted a good first impression.  
  
Shelly: Trying to impress me with THAT? C'mon haven't you ever spoken to me?  
  
Kurama: True, well off to the amusement park.  
  
Shelly: I never have been to an amusement park before.  
  
Kurama: I heard of it, but never seen one.  
  
Shelly: What if the amusement park is scary?  
  
Kurama: -_-, it's called an AMUSEMENT park for SOME reason Shelly....  
  
Alphonzo: We're here!  
  
Kurama: Thank you Alphonzo. *opens door, climbs out, and helps Shelly out*  
  
Shelly: What a gentleman ha ha.  
  
Alphonzo: I know I am, but don't make Kurama jealous.  
  
Kurama: A joke, I see, ha.  
  
Alphonzo: O_o oooooooh you let it died Kurama.  
  
*Shelly stares at the big rides and people walking around*  
  
Shelly: What are those little cars doing on that metal sort of track?  
  
Kurama: I don't know but they must help bulimic people *pointing to kids puking after roller coasting*  
  
Shelly: *pointing to prize booths* Oh! I heard about those! You play games and win tickets. When you earned a certain amount of tickets you can exchange them for prizes like those.  
  
Kurama: Would you like any of those?  
  
Shelly: Really? For me?  
  
Kurama: Sure why not? How hard can they be?  
  
Shelly: Well I have my eye on some of those prizes.  
  
Kurama: *laughing at her girly childishness* Sure, I'll get them for you.  
  
Shelly: What game do you think is best for you?  
  
Kurama: Ok, I like that game where you knock the bottles down with that round object.  
  
Shelly: A ball.  
  
Kurama: Oh, yea, sure.  
  
*Kurama and Shelly walks up to the game booth and sees many people fail at knocking the bottles down*  
  
Shelly: Oh no, look, the bottles are all glued together. At the bottom and all around.  
  
Kurama: Please, no problem.  
  
Game Dude: That would be a dollar for three balls.  
  
Kurama: Ok then. *hands the game dude a dollar and receives three balls*  
  
*Kurama pulls his arm back and throws the ball very daintily at the milk bottles*  
  
*everyone laughs*  
  
Shelly: Hey Game Dude? Can I just call you game dude? Ok Game dude, it's not very nice to do that, I think you should unglue.....  
  
*Kurama pulls his arm back and throws it intensely at the milk bottles causing it to shatter*  
  
*Everyone is dead quiet*  
  
Shelly: Or maybe Kurama can just break the bottles apart, either or......  
  
*Everyone cheers for Kurama*  
  
Game Dude: Here! Just take ALL my tickets! Just stay away from this booth okay?!  
  
Kurama: Whatever you wish.  
  
Shelly: *eyes wide open at all the tickets*  
  
Kurama: How's that?  
  
Shelly: Wow that was awesome! All my powers include color coordination and hair tip color changing. I can also kick people and balance on my tail. Don't even list your strengths.  
  
Kurama: Don't think you'd have the time.  
  
Shelly: You're so full of yourself, you know that?  
  
Kurama: Yes.  
  
Shelly: Oh. Well what next?  
  
Kurama: I was thinking that Strength-tester thing.  
  
Shelly: Oh dear *smiles*  
  
Kurama: Unless you don't want those prizes....  
  
Shelly: No, no, I like those prizes.  
  
Kurama: *says to other game dude* I'd like a go to that Strength-Tester machine.  
  
Other Game Dude: I must warn you, only the best can win the jackpot of tickets!  
  
Kurama: I'll just give it my best shot *winks at Shelly*  
  
Other Game Dude: Ok sir step right up!  
  
Kurama: *lifts up hammer and SLAMS it down!*  
  
*The little metal bar rating the strength breaks from the machine and hits the first game dude in the head*  
  
Shelly: Oh dear....  
  
Kurama: Oh well, nothing big was at loss.  
  
Other Game Dude: Wow son, that was amazing, here's the jackpot of tickets!  
  
*Other Game Dude brings out a trash bag of tickets*  
  
*Shelly's eyes grow wider and her hair tips turns to pink*  
  
Kurama: Pink? Does that mean you're happy?  
  
Shelly: Uh yea, basically, I mean this is a LOT of tickets and we've only been here for 20 minutes.  
  
Kurama: We could just talk and eat since we didn't get to at that restaurant.  
  
Shelly: Yea, I'm a little hungry.  
  
Kurama: Ok, you go get the food; I'll get us a table.  
  
Shelly: Oh.....ok....*thinking* usually he'd go with me and PAY, that cheapskate.  
  
Kurama: Go on, don't worry.  
  
*Shelly comes back 10 minutes later and sees Kurama with a dude*  
  
Kurama: I already said for you to go away.  
  
Dude: C'mon baby, all I want is your phone number.  
  
Shelly: HEY! What ARE you doing?  
  
Dude: Excuse me maim, me and the lady here are talking here.  
  
Shelly: Firstly, that's the LADY and I, and secondly, unless you're a woman in a man disguise you better get because HE'S MY DATE!!!!  
  
Dude: Oh man really? Sorry dude.  
  
Kurama: It's ok.... "Dude"  
  
*Dude walks away*  
  
Shelly: *sits down with a funnel cake, two corn dogs, and two drinks* Wow, that must have been painful.  
  
Kurama: Was it that obvious?  
  
Shelly: Well, you should have gone with me.  
  
Kurama: Then I wouldn't have gotten you this *pulls out like a 24' teddy bear!!!*  
  
Shelly: EEE, speechless!  
  
Kurama: Oh don't get mushy now.  
  
Shelly: GIMME!!! *snatches bear out of Kurama's hands before he could blink*  
  
Kurama: I think you like it!  
  
Shelly: Thank you!!! It's adorable! *Hug bear WAY too tight*  
  
Kurama: Well, a little present for you.  
  
Shelly: Aw, how adorable, my kind of teddy bear  
  
Kurama: A teddy bear? I just picked the most expensive thing.  
  
Shelly: Yea, my standard traditional teddy bear. Brown with red bow tie with two little ribbon leftover saying I love you. *points to teddy bear* I wuv you too!  
  
Kurama: Stop there, I heard you talk to inanimate objects often.  
  
Shelly: Ok I know, it's a little weird, but it's adorable thank you! *runs over to Kurama to hug him*  
  
Kurama: *blushes* Uhhh thanks?  
  
Shelly: Awww, you're face is all red! How cute.  
  
Kurama: Yes, you want to eat now?  
  
Shelly: Sure.  
  
Kurama: What do you want to call your new taddy bear?  
  
Shelly: Teddy bear, I'll think I'll call him Shuichi.  
  
Kurama: Oh....*blushes again*  
  
Shelly: What?  
  
Kurama: That's my human name.  
  
Shelly: Oh how cute!  
  
Kurama: I never wanted to be called that, but I guess you can call the bear that...if...you...want.....  
  
Shelly: Ok!  
  
*Shelly and Kurama eat and talks yadidadedidadida*  
  
Silver: *appears out of nowhere* Ok you lovebirds time for Shelly to go.  
  
Shelly: Wait! Thanks for today, I had an awesome time, I'll see you around okay?  
  
Kurama: Yea, I'll see you around too. Don't forget Shuichi.  
  
Silver: You mean Kurama?  
  
Shelly: No this adorable bear he won for me.  
  
Silver and Shelly: AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
Silver: Ok Kurama, there's a cab waiting for you.  
  
Kurama: Great, a cab.  
  
Shelly: Bye.  
  
Kurama: Uhhhh  
  
Silver: Tick tock time a-wasting!  
  
Shelly: *gets in Limo and waves goodbye to Kurama*  
  
Silver: *To Kurama* Not bad for a guy who a lot of people think is gay. *disappear again*  
  
Kurama: A cab?  
  
Silver: *appears again* Fine Mr. Picky! Want to walk home instead?  
  
Kurama: You're tough.  
  
Silver: I know.  
  
Kurama: I pick cab.  
  
Silver: Too bad, could have saved us money.  
  
Kurama: I like Shelly better than you.  
  
Silver: Only Hiei likes me better.  
  
Kurama: Sadly.  
  
Silver: too bad I signed him up as a date.  
  
Kurama: Poor thing  
  
Silver: *disappear again*  
  
Kurama: Not even a bye? *gets in cab*  
  
*In the limo with Shelly*  
  
Alphonzo: Better than Miroku?  
  
Shelly: Let's not even try to compare it!  
  
Alphonzo: Cute bear, want him to sit up here with me?  
  
Shelly: Yea, make sure he buckles his seat!  
  
Alphonzo: I'll be sure to.  
  
Shelly: *sits up and places Shuichi the bear on the front seat and buckles him up* There. *Sits back down* who's my next date?  
  
Alphonzo: Dice boy.  
  
Shelly: Who?  
  
Alphonzo: Duke Devlin.  
  
Shelly: Oh sounds normal enough, let's see what's he's like.  
  
Alphonzo: *laughs* Normal?! *laughs again*  
  
Shelly: Uhhhh???  
  
Alphonzo: Ok, ok, off to meet Devlin.  
  
*Limo stops after a short trip*  
  
Alphonzo: We're here!  
  
Shelly: Thank you Alphonzo. Take care of little Shuichi for me please?  
  
Alphonzo: *teasing her* I don't know, he's a big boy.  
  
Shelly: Pretty please?  
  
Alphonzo: Well....  
  
Shelly: With sugar on top?  
  
Alphonzo: Ok, but you owe me a date!  
  
Shelly: I'll....think about it.  
  
Alphonzo: I'm just teasing you, Romeo's inside. Well besides me.  
  
Shelly: Alphonzo!  
  
Alphonzo: Bye Juliet!  
  
*Shelly walks inside a lighted up building*  
  
Shelly: *stands around looking at guys*  
  
Duke: *recognizes Shelly and walks to her*  
  
Shelly: *thinking* Ooh, that guy's pretty cute, I wonder if he's my date. What about him? Maybe him, and oh god I hope it's not him!  
  
Duke: Hi.  
  
Shelly: Can I help you?  
  
Duke: Um, I'm Duke Devlin, I'm your date for an hour and a half.  
  
Shelly: Gosh you make me sound like an unloyal girlfriend when you say that!  
  
Duke: Yea, well......  
  
*every guy is staring at Shelly*  
  
Shelly: What's going on? Do I have something in my teeth?  
  
Duke: No, it's just girls dressed up like you usually don't come around the arcade area.  
  
Shelly: Oh...hi everyone!  
  
*some dude whistles at her*  
  
Shelly: Ok, who did that? *balances on her tail*  
  
Duke: Don't worry, they're just nerdy video game dudes.  
  
Shelly: Why are you here then?  
  
Duke: I'm the owner.  
  
Shelly: Wow, hail the king of video games.  
  
Duke: Ha ha, spare the nerd jokes.  
  
Shelly: I'll try my best.  
  
Duke: I'll take you to the park area.  
  
Shelly: Oh ok.  
  
*Duke walks Shelly to the park area*  
  
Shelly: *thinking* He's cute, with his green eyes, cute ebony hair, and awesome outfit. Most of all, he's cute. What more do I want? Wouldn't that be embarrassing if I said that out loud?  
  
Duke: We're here.  
  
Shelly: WHOA this is tight! *sees the go-karts and bumper boats*  
  
Duke: Well it's alright, I guess.  
  
Shelly: *thinking* Gee, don't take me anywhere special to you *says* It's awesome what are you talking about?  
  
Duke: What would YOU like to do Miss Shelly?  
  
Shelly: I'm the queen of go-karts!  
  
Duke: Wanna race? I don't want to rain on your parade but I am very awesome at go-karts.  
  
Shelly: Ok let's go *makes a challenging smile*  
  
*Duke and Shelly gets in a go karts and they're off!*  
  
*Duke gets a head start but Shelly is catching up!*  
  
Shelly: You're never going to catch me!!!  
  
Duke: Hey Shelly, your shoes are untied, better stop and check.  
  
Shelly: Hey you might be right! *pulls to the side and stops, looks at HIGH HEELS*  
  
Duke: *thinking* How weird!  
  
Shelly: HEY! DUKE!!! That's not funny!!!!  
  
*Duke wins*  
  
Shelly: You're being MEAN *pouts a little*  
  
Duke: How about a little surprise waiting for you then?  
  
Shelly: *thinking about Shuichi* okay!  
  
Duke: Here, follow me.  
  
*Shelly follows Duke to a tall group of tall hedges*  
  
Shelly: Duke? What's this?  
  
Duke: This is my labyrinth. There's a surprise for you in the center.  
  
Shelly: OH C'MON! I fell for the your-shoes-are-untied trick. You REALLY want to send me in there?  
  
Duke: I'm leading you to it.  
  
Shelly: Oh *a little embarrassed* Okay then....  
  
Duke: *takes her hand* Let's go.  
  
Shelly: *thinking* Oh my Hen is he so sweet!  
  
Duke: While we're walking tell me about yourself.  
  
Shelly: *thinking* oh real creative dice boy. *says* Well, I never been in a labyrinth. I like to make people happy, and I love being happy too. If you know that, then that's basically all you need to really know about me. Tell me about yourself.  
  
Duke: Oh, that's cool. Well I have a strange obsession for dice.  
  
Shelly: don't worry; I have one for mashed potatoes.  
  
Duke: You get cuter by the minute. Anyways, I'm not a rich snob like Kaiba.  
  
Shelly: Who's Kaiba?  
  
Duke: The I-own-everything person.  
  
Shelly: Okay, well that's good.  
  
Duke: I have a cheer squad that follows me around.  
  
Shelly: -_- you have to be kidding me.  
  
Duke: I'm not, but they're not here now, I told them to go away today.  
  
Shelly: Aww for me?  
  
Duke: Yes for you.  
  
Shelly: Thanks *thinking* Oh Hen he has a cheer squad that follows him around?  
  
Duke: Here, close your eyes *covers his hands around her eyes*  
  
Shelly: Okay, I hope it's not your cheer squad.  
  
Duke: I hope it's not either.  
  
*Duke leads Shelly and then stops*  
  
Shelly: May I please open my eyes now?  
  
Duke: Okay now.  
  
*Shelly gasps as she sees a garden type area. There are sweet smelling flower bushes around them with garden lamps in the corners. In the east side there's a bench swing, on the ground a picnic blanket, and NOT a small one under a big apple tree. On the blanket there's a rose in a small vase in the middle, there are two plates with tiramisu on them, forks, napkins, and very fine red wine.*  
  
Shelly: Oh Duke, this is so cute!  
  
Duke: Cute?  
  
Shelly: Yea gorgeous.  
  
Duke: Glad you approve.  
  
Shelly: Have we met before?  
  
Duke: No why?  
  
Shelly: How did you happen to know that tiramisu was my favorite kind of cake?  
  
Duke: You never told me, I saw it and thought you might like it.  
  
Shelly: You are very good.  
  
Duke: I know. Come on, sit with me.  
  
Shelly: Er, ok.  
  
*Shelly relaxes and eats tiramisu with Duke, they talk yadidididedadadedada!*  
  
*Duke looks up in the sky and then pours out some wine for Shelly and him. He pours one out for himself, and then he pours one out for her. Then they both hold on to their drinks they stroll onto the bench swing. He invites her to sit first and then sits himself down.*  
  
Duke: What's wrong? Are you okay?  
  
Shelly: Yea, just a little nervous.  
  
Duke: No worries. Just look ahead of you.  
  
Shelly: *thinking* Dear Hen it better not be cheerleaders. *looks ahead*  
  
Duke: See it?  
  
Shelly: *gasp* Wow it's so gorgeous. I wish I had a bigger vocabulary to describe this more than pretty cute or gorgeous.  
  
Duke: *laughs* how about beautiful?  
  
Shelly: That works. *takes a sip and stares at the sunset until it fades away* Wow, I wish they lasted forever.  
  
Duke: *takes Shelly's hand and leads her to the apple tree, he pulls out a remote that sort of frightened Shelly, and pushed the red button.  
  
Shelly: Duke?  
  
Duke: Look up.  
  
*When Shelly looked up, she saw many mechanical apples open up and fireflies flew around them*  
  
Shelly: *breathless*  
  
Silver: *appears out of nowhere* Wow, Duke, Hiei has nothing on you! C'mon sweet cheeks let's go!  
  
Duke: Let me escort my date to her limo.  
  
Silver: Alright! Alright! Make it snappy, and no weird kissy faces okay?  
  
Shelly: Thank you SILVER.....CUZ...YOUNGER CUZ.....  
  
Silver: I'll think I'll leave you two alone *pretended to make kissy faces*  
  
Shelly: You'll be leaving now!  
  
Duke: Is she always like that?  
  
Shelly: Only every day of my life. C'mon let's go *takes his hand and leaves the labyrinth*  
  
Duke: *opening the car door for Shelly* Can I see you again? I'll get some mashed potatoes for you.  
  
Shelly: Maybe......*smile*  
  
Duke: Oh Hen now you're being the hard-to-get!  
  
Shelly: Wow I extended your vocabulary!  
  
Duke: I know really.  
  
Shelly: Well, I should be getting to my next date. You know with a madman. And then ANOTHER madman.  
  
Duke: Hen have mercy on you. *kisses Shelly on the cheek* I'll see you again  
  
Shelly: *speechless* *gets in car* Yea maybe I'll see you again. Maybe you can even bail me out of my date, not that Silver would let you.  
  
Silver: *appears out of nowhere with APPLE now* Hey! What did I say about kissy faces? Nice apple man....now go on to your next date.  
  
Shelly: I need to drop Shuichi off first.  
  
Duke: Who's that? Kurama?  
  
Silver: No not him, just this bear.  
  
Shelly: Yea who knew that Shuichi was Kurama's human name?  
  
Silver and Duke: I did.  
  
Shelly: Well call me a loner and throw me a bone!  
  
Silver: That was quite random.  
  
Shelly: Random I am!  
  
Duke: Bye Shelly.  
  
Shelly: Bye Dice boy!  
  
Duke: Dice Boy? I have a name!  
  
Shelly: Uh huh SUUUUREEEE  
  
Alphonzo: He seems nice.  
  
Shelly: Wait til you close the door until you say that!  
  
Alphonzo: Oh sorry honey!  
  
Shelly: Off to my adventure with a madman. In other words: My date with Marik.  
  
Silver: May Hen have mercy on you *disappears after throwing the core away*  
  
Duke: *waves to Shelly goodbye*  
  
Will Marik and Shelly have a good date?  
  
Will Duke EVER see Shelly again?  
  
Did Kurama's date proved him not gay?  
  
What the Hen about Hiei?  
  
STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: MY MADMEN DATES!  
  
A/N: Oh god Duke was getting too mushy for me. It was overwhelming just going along with Silver's ideas. *Silver nods agreeingly* Gosh I can't believe there were any normal people in Yu-Gi-Oh you know? Very tricky I might add. I mean fake apples! *WHOOSH* past my love level! I thought that was weird though lol but cute in its OWN SPECIAL way. Silver thinks the apples sounds like me, weird but cute in its own special way lol she's right.  
  
Aw how cute of Kurama and Duke. Well wait til the next chapter for Marik and HIEI, sorry it wasn't in THIS chapter, just wanted to make the suspense worse. Don't worry IT WILL BE BAD!!! Horrible dates...... 


	8. Show 2 Part 4

Silver: Ok day three of Shelly's dates. Overview: First two dates were Miroku and Joey. How did they turn out? Think about it. It was MIROKU and JOEY. Miroku was getting the megahorn again and Joey was just like a cool bud. Then her next two dates were Kurama and Duke. How did they turn out? Super sweet and romantic. Maybe too sweet and romantic ha, any who the next two dates aren't ANYTHING like the past four dates. I think Shelly got herself dates with two madmen.  
  
*Silver opens her front door and goes up to Shelly's room*  
  
Cameraman: Spare the girly conversations.  
  
Silver: Hello? That's how we ALWAYS start dates.  
  
Shelly: Ok, I'm ready. *comes out in black caprice pants and a baby blue tube top*  
  
Silver: Thank goodness you're done with your date with Miroku.  
  
Shelly: Oh god not him!  
  
Silver: Ok Shelly, your goal today is not to make anyone crazier than they already are and try to not to piss off Hiei, survive the whole dates. Oh and I'm making your date with Hiei two hours.  
  
Shelly: *eye twitches* WHY?  
  
Silver: we had some spare minutes.  
  
Shelly: Why didn't you let me stay with Kurama or something?!  
  
Silver: Because the network wanted Hiei.  
  
Shelly: You have to be kidding me.  
  
Silver: Research proves that a longer date with Hiei would make the ratings go up.  
  
Shelly: You have to be kidding me.  
  
Silver: Sorry cousin, but your time is now. I'll get the door for you, just stay and look pretty.  
  
Shelly: Great........  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
Silver: Hm, ok don't order carrot soup. PLEASE don't order carrot soup tonight.  
  
Shelly: ok?  
  
*Silver opens door for Marik*  
  
Marik: I'm here for the girl, where is the girl?  
  
Silver: The girl has a name.  
  
Marik: She might Shelly to you, but I will refer to her as Girl or THE girl.  
  
Silver: O_o  
  
Marik: Girl! Where are you!  
  
Shelly: Um right here.  
  
Silver: You changed your shirt.  
  
Shelly: Yea the tube top was itchy, I changed into a baby blue one sleeve shirt.  
  
Silver: I see.  
  
Marik: Ok girl, let's go.  
  
Shelly: Girl? I have a name.  
  
Marik: Let's get moving girl.  
  
Silver: Bye Shelly I'll see you soon!  
  
Shelly: Hey look, the sun is about to set.  
  
Marik: Yes.  
  
Shelly: *unsure of what to say* what do you think of when you see the sunset?  
  
Marik: An orange?  
  
Shelly: Are you asking me?  
  
Marik: No, an orange.  
  
Shelly: Oranges huh? Well then.........*thinking* What a nutcase! An orange? Well it could be worse, he could have said carrot.  
  
Marik: Here we are.  
  
Shelly: Where's the limo?  
  
Marik: Good thing you're not wearing a dress, we're taking my motorcycle.  
  
Shelly: Cool!  
  
Marik: Are you afraid of speed?  
  
Shelly: Speed is addictive.  
  
Marik: Wow you understand that huh? Well, hop on, let's go, here's a helmet for you.  
  
Shelly: *climbs on after Marik and grabs his waist* Ok, let's go.  
  
*Marik speeds off immediately and drives for a while*  
  
Shelly: Where are we going?  
  
Marik: Some restaurant.  
  
Shelly: Oh you've been there before?  
  
Marik: It just opened, we're going to be one of the first to eat there.  
  
Shelly: Ooh how cool!  
  
Marik: Oh girl, we're here.  
  
Shelly: Ok guy.  
  
Marik: are you only going to refer to me as guy now?  
  
Shelly: Only if you refer to me as girl.  
  
Marik: I also you THE girl.  
  
Shelly: Then I'll also call you Pumpkin Pie.  
  
Marik: -_- why?  
  
Shelly: I don't know, but it's a cute name.  
  
Marik: Ok then let's just go.  
  
Shelly: Ok.  
  
Marik: Reservations for Ishtar  
  
Waiter: Ok, right this way sir.  
  
*Marik and Shelly follows waiter to a small table in the open*  
  
Waiter: It seems our head chef has made a pre-made dinner, no need to order.  
  
Marik: Of course whatever.  
  
Shelly: Is that even possible? Can they do that?  
  
Marik: I suppose so.  
  
Shelly: I was wondering, why did you decide to do this whole dating thing with me?  
  
Marik: There was money involved.  
  
Shelly: Gee, the things it take to get guys to like me.  
  
Marik: Ok, well I saw your other dates, and they seem to like you.  
  
Shelly: Yea, well at least Hiei can't kill me on TV.  
  
Marik: I wouldn't say that.  
  
Shelly: What?!  
  
Marik: Yea, well he could probably make a what I call a kitchen-accident murder.  
  
Shelly: Oh Hen please help me.  
  
Marik: Just watch out for yourself.  
  
Shelly: Thanks.  
  
Chef: *has a paper bag over his head* Here are your food kids.  
  
Shelly: Thank you. *receives a dinner platter with a lid over it**Marik gets one just like that*  
  
Chef: Hope you two enjoy.  
  
Marik: Thank you but may I ask, why is there a grocery bag over your head?  
  
Chef: Because.......look who it is! *pulls paper bag off of head*  
  
Marik: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shelly: that looks a lot like your father.  
  
Marik's father: I am, eat your carrot soup Smoochy Poo! I want you to get all the Vitamin A you can get!  
  
Shelly: Marik? BREATHE! *Marik hyperventilates* Use this *snatches paper bag from Marik's father and gives it to him* *Marik breathes in it*  
  
Marik: *seirous voice* Let's go *grabs Shelly's wrist and runs for it*  
  
Marik's father: SMOOCHY POO! Eat ALL of your carrot soup!  
  
Marik: Get on the motorcycle. *climbs on and Shelly follows onto the motorcycle*  
  
Shelly: Marik I....*grabs on to his waist*  
  
*Marik ignores her and speeds off to anywhere else*  
  
*Marik stops in front of a small café*  
  
Shelly: Oh how cute! What a cute little café.  
  
Marik: Let's get a quick meal before we're off to our next stop.  
  
Shelly: Ok guy.  
  
*Marik and Shelly walks inside and orders coffee and croissants*  
  
Marik: I like this place, maybe I'll get my goons to take over this place.  
  
Shelly: Oh come on, you don't have to rule everything, just enjoy life.  
  
Marik: Why would I do those things?  
  
Shelly: Because life is just a whole lot better when you're happy with things.  
  
Marik: Well at least I'm feeling better about you know who.  
  
Shelly: He's not the devil.  
  
Marik: Yea I guess not *looks into his coffee cup and sees his father's face* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shelly: *jumps in surprise* What's wrong?  
  
Marik: I have to go  
  
Shelly: What?  
  
Marik: I mean we have to go now!  
  
Shelly: But why? *before has a chance to finish speaking, Marik grabs her wrist and pulls her out of the café.*  
  
*Marik and Shelly get on the motorcycle and drives off*  
  
Shelly: *thinking* I wonder where he's going to drive us to next.  
  
Marik: Ok, here no restaurants or anything.  
  
Shelly: Oh how nice! The beach!  
  
Marik: Glad you approve. Let's go.  
  
Shelly: Okay.  
  
Marik: *walking besides Shelly* How can you be so happy?  
  
Shelly: I love life, period.  
  
Marik: Wish I felt the same.  
  
Shelly: Aww poor baby, you mean that?  
  
Marik: How about some boardwalk food?  
  
Shelly: I can go for that!  
  
Marik: Ok. *Goes up to the food dude* Hey you! You can order first.  
  
Shelly: Thank you, I'll have a scoop of vanilla ice cream please.  
  
Marik: And I'll have nachos and a soft drink, any kind don't care.  
  
Food dude: Want carrots with that?  
  
Marik: WHAT?!  
  
Food Dude: I said do you want cheese on that?  
  
Marik: Oh uh yea. Cheese.  
  
Shelly: What's wrong?  
  
Marik: Nothing.  
  
Shelly: You know I'm going to find out anyways.  
  
Marik: *thinking* What is it about this girl? She's so innocent* What's the worst thing you've ever done in your life?  
  
Shelly: One time I yelled at my mother.  
  
Marik: -_- are you serious?  
  
Shelly: Yea, I know, it was bad for me to do so, and I still feel awful.  
  
Marik: -_-;;;  
  
Shelly: I heard you do some pretty bad things *grabbing their food*  
  
Marik: Yea I have * eating his nachos*  
  
Shelly: Oh, how come?  
  
Marik: The whole being-evil thing is part of it.  
  
Shelly: Oh. Hey look hot dogs, how about we get some?  
  
Marik: *throwing away his empty nachos paper basket* Ok.  
  
Shelly: *goes up to Hot Dog Dude* Hey Hot Dog Dude, may we have two hot dogs?  
  
Hot Dog Dude: Do you want carrots with that?  
  
Marik: Carrots? Oh I must be hallucinating again.  
  
Shelly: Carrots?  
  
Hot Dog Dude: * pulls off mask* HEY SMOOCHY POO!!!  
  
Shelly: Oh no. Marik. Wait, how can you be the head chef of every restaurant man?  
  
Marik: We're out of here! *grabs Shelly's wrist and runs for it*  
  
*Mariks climbs on the motorcycle and Shelly climbs on after him and they're soon speeding away*  
  
Marik: Here, no food at all. The park.  
  
Shelly: Marik  
  
Marik: Yea?  
  
Shelly: You can't run away forever.  
  
Marik: Well.....  
  
Shelly: Come here. *grab Marik's wrist and walks to a park bench and sit down* Sit with me Marik.  
  
Marik: *sits with Shelly*  
  
Shelly: Tell me more about your father.  
  
Marik: I'm out of here. *gets up to leave park but Shelly sits still.* Aren't you coming with me?  
  
Shelly: No.  
  
Marik: *thinking* The girl is stubborn.  
  
Shelly: Sit.  
  
Marik: ......  
  
Shelly: Sit!  
  
Marik: *walks over to Shelly and sits down*  
  
Shelly: Talk to me.  
  
Marik: Fine! God you're so annoying!  
  
Shelly: Talk.  
  
Marik: *talks about his childhood and his father* *lies down and rests his head on Shelly*  
  
Shelly: *thinking* he he, look at him, he's such a softie. SOFTIE!  
  
Marik: Ok enough spillouts for tonight.  
  
Silver: *appears out of nowhere* That's it for tonight kiddos!  
  
Marik: Oh an hour and a half already? That was too short. *Gets head off of Shelly's lap*  
  
Shelly: Marik, it was odd but nice being with you tonight.  
  
Marik: Ha, *squeezes Shelly's hand* goodnight.  
  
Shelly: *gets into Limo*  
  
Marik: *gets onto motorcycle*  
  
Silver: Hey what about me? *disappears*  
  
*everyone leaves*  
  
*Alphonzo drives Shelly around*  
  
Alphonzo: How was madman number one?  
  
Shelly: He's not so bad.  
  
Alphonzo: Awesome, okay to your next date with Hiei.  
  
Shelly: *thinking* WHY TWO HOURS?! I hate the network!  
  
*Limo stops and Shelly steps out*  
  
Hiei: Hello Shelly.  
  
Shelly: Hi! Where am I?  
  
Hiei: Somewhere you'll never forget.  
  
Shelly: Don't I get a hug or something?  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Shelly: Just kidding. Let's go inside. Hiei: *thinking* Silver can I kill her now? Well at least she looks.....well she won't embarrass me.  
  
Shelly: Ok, let's go! *opens door*  
  
*Doors open, Shelly and Hiei walks inside. Shelly's eyes grow wide as Hiei grows an evil smile*  
  
Shelly: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!  
  
Hiei: What? You don't like it?  
  
Shelly: Out of ANY place in town, you pick......a SCI-FI CONVENTION?!?!?! *grows teary* Are you trying to hurt my feelings? Is this a mean joke? Why are you doing this to me? *starts to cry*  
  
Hiei: Ok then you silly girl, where would you want to go?  
  
Shelly: *sniff* You really wanna go where I really wanna go?  
  
Hiei: Ugh yes. *sigh* *thinking* Silver's going to pay for signing me up for this.  
  
Shelly: *smiles* I know a place, c'mon.  
  
Hiei: Ok, I guess.  
  
*Shelly takes Hiei to the limo as Alphonzo drives away*  
  
Hiei: For the last time, tell me where we are going.  
  
Shelly: C'mon it's a surprise! Don't ruin it you it-ruiner.  
  
Hiei: Ok, we're here.  
  
Shelly: Close your eyes.  
  
Hiei: This is wrong, I should know where we are at least going. I hope it's not shopping.  
  
Shelly: Don't worry it's not.  
  
*both of them gets out of the limo*  
  
Shelly: Thanks again Alphonzo, you're a doll!  
  
Alphonzo: I'll be here in case you need a drive to the hospital.  
  
Shelly: -_- love you always Alphonzo.  
  
Alphonzo: Thanks, see you kiddos later.  
  
Hiei: Do not refer to me as kiddo.  
  
Shelly: Come on leaf boy don't be stubborn, come on in with me!  
  
Hiei: I was not raised by a gang of thieves.  
  
Shelly: I know by a gang of leaves.  
  
Hiei: *groans* look what effects you are having on my head.  
  
Shelly: We're inside.  
  
Hiei: How come I can hear music?  
  
Shelly: Those are some phat beats yo.  
  
Hiei: Did you just call me yo?  
  
Shelly: I don't know, I felt a ghetto moment coming and leaving.  
  
Hiei: Can I open my eyes?  
  
Shelly: Yes.  
  
Hiei: *opens eyes and groans* A nightclub? Now I'm going to cry.  
  
Shelly: Let's dance.  
  
Hiei: I don't dance.  
  
Shelly: You can learn now.  
  
Hiei: You can dance, I'm just going to have some drinks over there *points to bar*  
  
Shelly: *a little disappointed* Okay....if you really want to.  
  
Hiei: I do.  
  
Shelly: Yea....*sees some people dancing* Ok, I'll just dance.  
  
*Shelly went to go dancing while Hiei order drinks and more drinks*  
  
Hiei: If I'm lucky I'll pass out from all this drinking.  
  
*Silver and Kurama walks inside the nightclub*  
  
Silver: Shelly! Did you lose your date already?  
  
Shelly: *excitedly* Silver?! SILVER! and KURAMA!  
  
Kurama: How's Shuichi?  
  
Shelly: Shuichi's great, and Silver, Hiei's having a few drinks over there. HEY HIEI! *Hiei looks at her* LOOK WHO CAME! *Shelly points to Silver and Kurama*  
  
Hiei: *walks over to Shelly* Kurama? Why did you come?  
  
Kurama: Made sure everything is going just fine.  
  
Hiei: I see that Silver came, Silver....the one who signed me up for all this.......you got 3 seconds.  
  
Silver: Three seconds?  
  
Hiei: To run.  
  
Silver: ....OHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *runs for it*  
  
*Hiei chases Silver all over nightclub*  
  
Shelly: *crying* Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Why are you crying?  
  
Shelly: I don't think Hiei likes me anymore.  
  
Kurama: Why do you say that?  
  
Shelly: He's trying to kill Silver, he was supposed to try to kill me. SILVER STOLE MY MOM!  
  
Kurama: man.  
  
Shelly: AND MY MAN?! How dare she!  
  
Kurama: You're trying to say she stole your man.  
  
Shelly: Duh, glad you could stick with me! Now about my man.....SHE STOLE HIM!  
  
Kurama: He's not your man, he got signed up to go on a date with you because of Silver kind of on accident.  
  
Shelly: You mean he doesn't like me at all?  
  
Kurama: He's trying to kill you.  
  
Shelly: AWWWW how adorable! He's trying to kill me! *sees Hiei trying to kill Silver* NOW HE LIKES SILVER BETTER!!!  
  
Silver: HELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: It'll take more than help to save you!  
  
Shelly: AND he's threatening her?! I feel like Hiei and I are drifting apart Kurama, what am I going to do?!  
  
Kurama: -_-;;; What did you think of our date Shelly?  
  
Shelly: It was cool, I got to yell at a Game Dude.  
  
Kurama: Ok, explain this to me, because I was nice to you, did you think you liked me?  
  
Shelly: I thought you were okay.  
  
Kurama: So what you are saying is that being nice isn't as sweet as being a hazard to your health?  
  
Shelly: What does hazard mean?  
  
Kurama: -_-;;;  
  
Shelly: I should try to make Hiei jealous, can I chase you around?  
  
Kurama: No.  
  
Shelly: Yea, that's wrong. Can you chase me around?  
  
Kurama: No.  
  
Shelly: Then I'll make you!  
  
Kurama: Try me.  
  
Shelly: *poke*  
  
Kurama: Why are you *poke* poking *poke* me in the arm?  
  
Shelly: To *poke* annoy you *poke* until *poke* you chase *poke* me *poke* around.  
  
Kurama: Not *poke* working.  
  
Shelly: *flicks Kurama's nose*  
  
Kurama: *smile* Did you just flick my nose?  
  
Shelly: *smile* Maybe.....what are you going to do about it?  
  
Kurama: I think I'll give you a three second start.  
  
Shelly: Thanks, you're a doll.  
  
Kurama: A non-girl doll right?  
  
Shelly: You can be a human Ken doll.  
  
Kurama: As long as he's a guy.  
  
Shelly: *smiles* *kisses him on the cheek* Thanks, for helping me get my date back! *runs for it* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: *blushes and then runs after Shelly*  
  
Silver: *thinking* Now who she piss off? Kurama?!  
  
Kurama: *runs after Shelly while Hiei is still chasing after Silver*  
  
Shelly: *screams* Fly you birdbrain!  
  
Silver: *mad* HEY! *thinks for a second then says* Not a bad idea *transforms into a phoenix and flies out the door*  
  
Shelly: *thinking* There Hiei will have to pay attention to me!  
  
Hiei: *stops and stares at Silver* Fine you girl, if you want it to be that way. I'm going to get another drink.  
  
Shelly: *stops dead in the middle of the chase*  
  
Kurama: What's wrong?  
  
Shelly: Hiei's still not trying to kill me.  
  
Kurama: To tell you the truth, when someone is trying to KILL you it means that someone doesn't like you too much.  
  
Shelly: I thought he was playing hard-to-get.  
  
Kurama: Gee, it's a fine line isn't it?  
  
Shelly: Yea it is  
  
Kurama: I was just....  
  
Shelly: How much time do I have left?  
  
Kurama: I suspect another hour or so.  
  
Shelly: I want to go home NOW.  
  
Kurama: Where's the Silver girl when you need her? She'll understand, you're her cousin.  
  
Hiei: *seems to come up out of nowhere* Not under my watch. I may seem not to like you, but the watchers out there want to see you cry. Why do you think they made us stay together for that extra half hour?  
  
Shelly: Really? *remembers what Kurama had said* Oh, but I'm not here to cry. I wanted a good time with you and you've done nothing but send me to sci-fi conventions and chase after my cousin for a good half-hour.  
  
Silver: *appear to come out of nowhere with a mad face* Ratings change, viewers want to see ME being chased by Hiei, go ahead Leaf Boy, let's go! You can go home Shelly. What the? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shelly: I still think I scream prettier.  
  
Kurama: How can you tell?  
  
Shelly: In my head I can.  
  
Kurama: Let's go home.  
  
Shelly: Yea, suddenly Silver became the star of this special date.  
  
*Kurama and Shelly are just about to leave the nightclub when...*  
  
Silver: I'M GOING TO GET YOU KURAMA!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Whoo wheee  
  
Silver: HOW ABOUT JAKEN GETTING YOU?!  
  
Kurama: talk about ugly fights.  
  
Shelly: Why is it your fault that Silver showed up here?  
  
Kurama: I wanted to make sure Hiei wouldn't kill you, so I asked Silver to bring me to the club you and Hiei was at, well then you pointed out Silver to Hiei and well, you know...  
  
Shelly: Oh.  
  
*Kurama and Shelly walks out of the club and climbs into the limo*  
  
Kurama: This is better than the cab.  
  
Shelly: Alphonzo? Can you take me home?  
  
Alphonzo: Sure thing maim.  
  
Shelly: Maim makes me sound so old.  
  
Alphonzo: How about dudette?  
  
Shelly: That'll work!  
  
Kurama: Well Silver first took me to the sci-fi convention where Hiei took you first, we didn't realize you weren't there until after we were attacked by nerds.  
  
Shelly: *laughs* So you really went through all that trouble to make sure Hiei wouldn't kill me?  
  
Kurama: Yea, pretty much.  
  
Shelly: That's really sweet. *thinking about what Kurama said before* Better than being attacked by human anime freaks.  
  
Kurama: Yea I was thinking the same thing.  
  
Shelly: What did you see at the sci-fi convention any who?  
  
Kurama: They were playing with lighted sticks and going like WHOOSH.  
  
Shelly: Star Wars....light sabers, right.....  
  
Kurama: You would you know?  
  
Shelly: My brother likes that stuff.  
  
Kurama: Ah, the one with the dangerous bathroom?  
  
Shelly: That would be the one *they laugh*  
  
Kurama: Wow you were pretty hyper that night.  
  
Shelly: I'm hyper normally, I just act differently on dates.  
  
Kurama: You're not on the date now.  
  
Shelly: No, I'm not, but that whole Hiei thing made me kind of normal.  
  
Kurama: Count on him to do that to a girl like you.  
  
Shelly: Ok, we're at my house.  
  
Kurama: Good night Kangaroo girl.  
  
Shelly: See you Box Boy. Thanks for keeping me company.  
  
Kurama: It was nothing.  
  
Shelly: Oh, well bye now.  
  
*Shelly gets inside her house*  
  
*Back at the club*  
  
Hiei: *bangs on the girls' bathroom door* SILVER! Get out of there! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!  
  
Silver: I'm not a man! Notice I'm in the GIRLS bathroom!  
  
Hiei: SILVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was the most and unusual thing you could do to me!!!!! COME OUT NOW!!!!  
  
Silver: Go chase Shelly or something!  
  
Hiei: After I get you first!  
  
Silver: WHY?!  
  
Hiei: Because my brain works like that!  
  
Silver: Oh C'mon!  
  
Hiei: SILVER!!! SILVER!!! GET OUT!!! NOW!!!!  
  
Who will Shelly end up pairing up with?  
  
Why does Duke have cheerleaders?  
  
Will Hiei ever get to Silver?  
  
Will Silver ever come out of the girls' bathroom?  
  
STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE SILVER PHOENIX SHOW!!!  
  
A/N: I thought Duke having cheerleaders was weird. That's basically why he became an ending question. Well I think Hiei's date wasn't so bad, at least he wasn't trying to kill me the whole time, in fact he consider our date one where he was being nice to me. The next chapter there will be an interview where we ask all six guys what they thought of their dates with Shelly and who the watchers voted Shelly to be with. Shelly and Silver says bye for now! 


	9. Show 3 Part 1

Silver: During those three days when Shelly was on her dates, we ran a contest to see who would be the lucky ones to interview each of Shelly's dates about their dates with Shelly. Our enthusiastic lucky winner was Vegeta, ha ha just kidding, the enthusiastic lucky winner is Gohan! He'll ask the same questions to all the dates. Here goes!  
  
Gohan: Before you went on the date with Shelly, how did you think the date would go?  
  
Miroku: I was hoping she would bear my child, she kind of gave me hope at some points, but I turned out emptyhanded.  
  
Joey: I thought she was going to be boring or just stupid, but she's very cool to hang out with, she's such a cool pal.  
  
Kurama: I thought she would annoy me to death.  
  
Duke: I expected her to be less nervous, from what I saw on the show.  
  
Marik: I didn't expect my dad to be everywhere I went with her.  
  
Hiei: I thought I'd kill her by the end of the night, instead she walked out on me.  
  
Gohan: When you first saw her on your date, what was your first impression?  
  
Miroku: She looked pretty, but she could have worn a shorter skirt.  
  
Joey: She looked cool, but not in the Mai way. Why are you giving me that look?  
  
Kurama: I liked her shirt fine, but I thought the pants were too tight.  
  
Duke: I liked her outfit, but it could have had more green.  
  
Marik: I'd wanted her to wear a more Egyptian outfit.  
  
Hiei: Like someone I should kill.  
  
A/N: Picky picky guys.....what are you? Fashion experts?! =D On with the story!  
  
Gohan: How did you think your date with her went?  
  
Miroku: She was ALL OVER me, but for some reason, she never wanted to bear my child. That's too bad though.  
  
Joey: I thought the date was awesome, because she kicked not one, but TWO guys' keisters! Wow that was so awesome and she looked good doing it too!  
  
Kurama: I was a little nervous, but I think it went well; she really seemed to like Shuichi, the bear I won for her at that little amusement park. I still don't understand what the bulimic people machine was there for.  
  
Duke: I think she likes the cake. I don't know she a little nervous and maybe even suspicious the whole time. I can't believe she fell for my little trick in go-karts.  
  
Marik: I think my dad kind of freaked her out. Another reason why I don't like him. She was nice and understanding at the end, but her cousin showed up.  
  
Hiei: I hate her cousin. Even more than Shelly.  
  
Gohan: What did you think of her on the other dates?  
  
Miroku: I think she enjoyed the other dates, but she was still all over me.  
  
Joey: Since when did Duke sign up to be her date? If she thought his date was better, then I'll......well I don't know what I'm going to do now but I'll beat him!  
  
Kurama: I don't think she liked the date with Miroku too much and she really wanted to ditch her date with Hiei so badly. I think Duke is a romantic freak, no offense of course, Joey was like her normal friend, and Marik, well another shrink session.  
  
Duke: Mine was definitely better than Joey's. I had mechanical apples and he, well, he had blood sucking vampires.  
  
Marik: I thought all the dates except the short dude was too mushy or not cool at all.  
  
Hiei: They should have killed her before I got to go out with her.  
  
Gohan: Do you think the watchers will vote for you to be her boyfriend?  
  
Miroku: I mean she was all over me, I'm the obvious choice.  
  
Joey: Nah, I'm most likely to be her pal. I will beat Duke though I know dat!  
  
Kurama: Well I'm not sure, I thought the date was cool, the watchers can decide either way, but it's hard since a lot of people thinks I'm gay, including Silver, which I'm NOT.  
  
Duke: I think it went well; I have a better chance than Joey.  
  
Marik: I'm not boyfriend material; I have a lunatic for a yami.  
  
Hiei: If I did win, I'd kill her.  
  
Silver: Congratulations Gohan, thanks for being such a great interviewer. Any who, I'm here at the show, with Shelly. How do you feel Shelly?  
  
Shelly: A little anxious Silver  
  
Silver: Of course you are!  
  
Shelly: So, when I get to see what the viewers thought?  
  
Silver: NOT NOW. Later, how did you think your date with Miroku went?  
  
Shelly: Oh dear Hen help me, I think I had a nightmare last night about that. Did he say I was all over him? Hen, that's such a lie, now I see why he's so perverted, he thinks every women likes him!  
  
Silver: How about your date with Joey?  
  
Shelly: I didn't feel like it was a date, it more of a blood sucking evening. I think I should ask him to go see Blood Sucking Vampires from 18th dimension tonight. I heard it was better than the 17th, 16th, 15th, and 14th dimensions put together!  
  
Silver: -_-  
  
Shelly: *chanting* SUCK BLOOD! SUCK BLOOD! SUCK BLOOD!  
  
Silver: -_-;;;  
  
Shelly: Well, I should just keep in touch with him a lot until they stop making those movies or something.  
  
Silver: How did you think your date with Kurama went?  
  
Shelly: Aww, I think it was great! I love Shuichi especially when he won it for me. He even kept me company after I ditched my last date.  
  
Silver: Aww Shuichi! Nice moves for a gay guy.  
  
Shelly: -_- he's not gay!  
  
Silver: Ok, ok, ha ha, just teasing you cousin. How about your date with Duke?  
  
Shelly: Duke? I think he tried too hard, it was original and new, but I felt really uncomfortable because we hardly knew each and he looked like he was going to ask to marry me. He's nice and all, but that was really surprising and overwhelming.  
  
Silver: Ok, madman number one, a.k.a. Marik. How was your date with him?  
  
Shelly: Nice but so very odd. What was up with him on the boardwalk and the café? I was really confused! He looked inside his coffee and then the next thing you know we're speeding off from the café as fast as we could. Then he freaked out at the nacho guy, well kind of. But I don't blame him when his dad also ran the hot dog stand.  
  
Silver: I don't even want to remember Hiei's date with you.  
  
Shelly: It was practically like you were on the date with him! I left with Kurama an hour early remember?  
  
Silver: I was stuck in the girls' bathroom until two in the morning when he gave up on me. TWO IN THE MORNING SHELLY!  
  
Shelly: You stole my date! How could you?  
  
Silver: TAKE HIM! You want him? TAKE HIM! I'd rather be with Kurama!  
  
Shelly: Date stealer.  
  
Silver: Any who, let's reveal your secret man okay? Here's a blindfold, put it over your eyes, EYES SHELLY NOT EARS, and sit back as we let your man out!  
  
*Shelly wraps the blindfold around her eyes and sits back*  
  
*A man walks across and everyone in the audience gasps, you can see Shelly's legs shake*  
  
Silver: Uh Shelly? Open your eyes now.  
  
Shelly: *takes off the blindfold* What the? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silver: I'm just as surprised! What did you do to the viewers to make them hate you so much!  
  
Shelly: No, I'm dreaming! This can't be real, MIROKU can't be the winner!  
  
Silver: It's okay, it'll be okay.  
  
Shelly: OKAY?! You think I'm going to be OKAY?!  
  
Miroku: You can bear my child now!  
  
Shelly: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Silver: *listening to your earpiece* Oh wait, I just got the news, Miroku isn't the winner, just playing a little joke on you.  
  
Shelly: *slides out of her chair onto the floor into a fetal position* YOU GAVE ME NIGHTMARES WHEN I WASN'T EVEN SLEEPING GUYS!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Oh well, you don't have to be my girlfriend to bear my child!  
  
Silver and Shelly: OUT! NOW!  
  
Miroku: I'll be back soon sweet thing!  
  
Shelly: *scoffs* Can I see my man now?  
  
Silver: Yea let's do this for real guys! Oh your hair is orange! Are you scared? Ya, I can tell by your face. Close your eyes again  
  
*Shelly puts the blindfold over her eyes*  
  
*Another man walks across the stage and everyone gasps once again*  
  
Silver: Shelly? You can open your eyes now.  
  
Shelly: *takes off her blindfold but her eyes are still closed*  
  
Silver: OPEN YOUR EYES!  
  
Shelly: Please tell me the director be joking about Miroku being the winner......*opens one eyes barely and sees a shirt* *opens that one eye a little bigger and sees a redhead smiling* *opens both eyes wide open* *Her orange hair tips turns pink and she jumps out of her seat*  
  
Kurama: Hey.  
  
Shelly: EEEEEE!!! *goes to hug him*  
  
Audience: Aww  
  
Shelly: This shouldn't be a joke, TELL ME THIS ISN'T A JOKE!  
  
Miroku: *walks out onto the stage* HA! This is a joke! You're supposed to be with me!  
  
Everyone else in the whole wide world: -_- OUT! NOW!  
  
Miroku: Ok, ok, I'm leaving!  
  
Kurama: So, are you happy with the results?  
  
Shelly: Well.....to be honest....*hug him tighter*  
  
Kurama: *blushes* Well I'm glad you're happy with the results.  
  
Joey: HA HA DUKE! In your face! You lost to him!  
  
Silver: Oh yea Joey? Let's see how everyone ranks.  
  
*A screen that came out of nowhere showed up*  
  
Silver: Here's Kurama in first place of course. Then there's DUKE, and then there's JOEY. Then Hiei, Marik, and Miroku in last place.  
  
Miroku: *walks across stage*  
  
Everyone: OUT! NOW!  
  
Miroku: FINE! I'M LEAVING!  
  
Joey: By how many votes did Duke beat me by?  
  
Silver: By 5000  
  
Joey: O_o  
  
Silver: Aww, Shelly, are you still hugging Kurama? How cute. ^_^  
  
Hiei: You know....now that you're of the girls' bathroom Silver, I can kill you!  
  
Silver: Do I get a three second start?  
  
Hiei: I wouldn't just stand there now.  
  
Shelly: *jokingly* I think you two are cute. ^_^  
  
Silver: I'm going to hurt you *looks at Hiei* if I have the chance. *runs* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: I'm going to kill you!  
  
Shelly: *to cameraman* you better follow her, there's bound to be more action there than here.  
  
Cameraman: Aye aye captain!  
  
*Cameraman follows Silver and Hiei*  
  
Silver: *thinking* what am I going to do. *spots a sign* I got it! *runs into a big building*  
  
Hiei: *thinking* What is she going to do in a sci-fi convention?  
  
*Hiei opens the door after and sees big shiny eyes and blue hair everywhere*  
  
Hiei: This isn't the SCI-FI convention is it Silver?  
  
Silver: *shakes head* You just made this do this. *shouts* HEY GIRLS! HIEI IS HERE IN PERSON!!!!! GO GET HIM!  
  
*Lots of fangirls with odd colored wigs chase him*  
  
Hiei: I'm going to hurt you twice as much.  
  
Silver: Yea maybe you're done signing autographs to your loyal fans. If they don't torture you by ripping off your clothes and selling it on EBay first. *holds up a peace sign up to the camera*  
  
*The audience and everyone are watching the screen*  
  
Shelly: Tsk tsk Kurama, your friend has it going on with ladies.  
  
Kurama: *sarcastically* Too bad I didn't tag along for the fun.  
  
Shelly: How long does it take before the fan girls go away?  
  
Kurama: I wouldn't count anytime soon, humans can be so weird like that.  
  
Shelly: Affirmative.  
  
Kurama: Hey Shelly?  
  
Shelly: Yea?  
  
Kurama: MOOOO  
  
Shelly: Lah!  
  
Miroku: Oh c'mon! ANYONE?! Someone bear my child! I use deodorant now!  
  
Joey: So Shelly.....  
  
Shelly: *keeps staring at the TV screen* Yes?  
  
Joey: Ya like Duke's date or mine betta?  
  
Shelly: Duke's. He had fake apples with bugs in them, can't beat that, well maybe except for SHUICHI! *Kurama smiles and continues watching* Oh, AND he had tiramisu.  
  
Joey: You liked Duke or Kurama boy over here better?  
  
Shelly: Kurama of course. Duke kind of made me uncomfortable at times.  
  
Joey: Well.......in dat case.......I WANT A REDATE!  
  
Alphonzo: Hey Shelly! *Shelly runs over to Alphonzo*  
  
Shelly: ALPHONZO! Wow you're wearing your limo outfit.  
  
Alphonzo: Yea, I go for the look the ladies love.  
  
*Shelly stares at his golfer clothes*  
  
Shelly: Oh yea, I'd so go out with you if Kurama wasn't with me now.  
  
Alphonzo: You teenagers and your sarcasm! So Kurama won?  
  
Shelly: Yea, I personally wanted to go out with him anyways. Want to watch Hiei get chased by fan girls?  
  
Alphonzo: Any time!  
  
*Shelly and Alphonzo sits in the back of the seats pulled up to the tiny TV set. There isn't enough seats for both, so Kurama who was sitting next to Shelly before invited Shelly to sit on his lap, Shelly blushes and does so.*  
  
*The audience sees on the TV that InuYasha has walked out of a store with a bag of ramen. The fan girls and Hiei runs past him*  
  
Girl #1: WAIT! It's INUYASHA!  
  
Girl #2: What do we do?  
  
Girl #1: You half chase InuYasha and us half will chase Hiei. GO! GO! GO! NOW! NOW! NOW!!! We've prepared for this!  
  
*The group of fan girls splits in half accordingly and chases two very scared anime characters*  
  
Shelly: Shouldn't you help him?  
  
Kurama: Watching him is much more fun.  
  
Shelly: I know! Your right Boxxy!  
  
Kurama: Boxxy? What is this, my pet name?  
  
Shelly: Do you want to call me one?  
  
Kurama: How about Hoppy? *smiles*  
  
Shelly: Yea, perfect *watches TV*  
  
*back outside, Inuyasha gets strangled by hundreds of scary anime fan girls*  
  
Fan Girl #1: OMG! OMG! I GOT A PIECE OF HIS SLEEVE!!!  
  
Other fan girls: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Sell it on EBAY!  
  
Fan Girl #1: *gets all big eyed* I can't do that, it's too priceless, I'll keep this rag for the rest of my life!  
  
Inuyasha: HEY! THAT'S MINE! OWWW!!!  
  
Fan Girl #2: OMG! OMG! I TOUCHED......HIS EAR!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will NEVER wash my hand again.......NEVER! EVER! EVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEERRRRR!!!  
  
Fan Girl #3: I GOT HIS RAMEN! HE BOUGHT THIS RAMEN AND I GOT IT!!! It's going to be worth MILLIONS on EBAY!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Ok NO ONE touches MY ramen!  
  
Fan Girl #3: He loves this RAMEN, that'll make it even worth more!  
  
Inuyasha: GIVE THAT BACK!  
  
*Girls ripped off his shirt, his pants, and whatever is left of him, and then tries to divide one innocent Inuyasha into a million pieces for a million fan girls*  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever *tired breath* DON'T TAKE THE.......Hey! My Tetsusaiga! GIVE THAT BACK! It's ONE thing with the RAMEN! But NOBODY GETS MY TETSUSAIGA!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *from inside the studio is thinking* Hmmm, somehow these girls have managed to weasel the Tetsusaiga out of my not-as-pretty brother! Maybe I should hire two thousand of these girls for my own use. Oh well, I'll just get it myself and spare all the unnecessary screaming for my brother.  
  
*Sesshoumaru walks out of the studio with no one noticing*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *thinking* Now where is he? *million fan girls show up from no where*  
  
Fan girls: *altogether* OH.....MY......GOSH!!!! *long pause* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Million of fan girls spring out from their hidden spots and chases Sesshoumaru*  
  
*Sesshoumaru runs back in the building*  
  
Shelly: SESSHOUMARU! NO!!!! EVERYONE! OUT! NOW!!!! BEFORE IT'S......  
  
*Sesshoumaru and million of fan girls runs inside the studio*  
  
Sesshoumaru: HELP ME!!!!  
  
Alphonzo: You.....are.....stupid.  
  
*Fan girls stare in amazement as they spot many different anime characters*  
  
Shelly: Oh sh.....  
  
Kurama: LET'S GET OUT NOW!!!!  
  
*Million of fan girls chase the well-known anime characters around*  
  
Silver: Anime characters get on my back now!  
  
*Everyone but Kurama, Shelly, and Alphonzo gets away, while Silver flies away*  
  
Shelly: *backed into a corner with Kurama* ALPHONZO!!!  
  
Alphonzo: Do something!  
  
Kurama: *quietly* I'm gay.  
  
*All the girls gasp and Shelly looks at him in surprise*  
  
Shelly: You are?  
  
Kurama: Yes, let's go home.  
  
Shelly: Ok.....  
  
*Everyone moves out of Kurama's way as they approach the limo*  
  
*Shelly gets in, and as Kurama is about to get in*  
  
Kurama: Get the car started Alphonzo, *gets in and rolls down window* Just kidding girls, I'm not gay, I'm going out with Shelly here, see you girls later!  
  
*Fan girls look at him in half shock, half anger*  
  
Fan girl: I don't care! Let's get him!  
  
*Million of fan girls over excitedly screams and chases Kurama's limo*  
  
Shelly: Wow, for a minute I thought you were serious.  
  
Kurama: I got us safe right?  
  
Shelly: Yea *cuddles up with Kurama as weird fan girls keeps jumping the trunk of the limo*  
  
Kurama: Gosh, how weird these humans are. *Stares at the nude running Inuyasha and the almost- nude Hiei running from more fan girls in another direction*  
  
Shelly: ZzZzZzZz  
  
Kurama: Hoppy?  
  
Kurama: Hoppy?  
  
Kurama: Oh. Hoppy's sleeping, let's just go home. *holds Shelly closer to him*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Will Hiei ever have to run naked?  
  
Will Inuyasha get his ramen back?  
  
Why did Silver exactly sic anime fan girls on Hiei?  
  
Did Silver bring everyone home safely?  
  
Will Shelly, I mean Hoppy, ever wake up?  
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! OF THE SILVER PHOENIX SHOW!  
  
A/N: Nothing much to say here except, JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER =D it's going to be too unusual. And I'M the one saying it's unusual, so BELIEVE ME! It's going to be "off the hook" =D In case you were wondering, I'm not a Kurama fan, it just seem like he was the best choice......tell me you didn't think he was the best choice. Duke was too far in the mushy gushy game and then there was Hiei......self-explanatory really. So until then R/R and have a Hoppy Doppy Day! May your day be filled with Hoppiness. =D  
  
Silver: Happiness  
  
Shelly: Right, Pink Panther!  
  
Silver: I give up! This girl has driven UP THE WALL!!!  
  
Shelly: WOW! You can drive?! Drive me to the mall! PWLEEZ!!!  
  
Silver: Someone shoot me, and make it soon.  
  
Hiei: *evil grin* How about slice you up?  
  
Silver: Eh, what the heck? Go ahead!  
  
Hiei: What you really mean it?  
  
Silver: Yea, I had enough of Shelly.  
  
Hiei: I can't do it.  
  
Silver: WHAT?  
  
Hiei: I mean you WANT to die, it's no fun.  
  
Silver: OH GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO LISTEN TO SHELLY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! OH YEA! I'M A DEMON! I LIVE FOREVER AND EVER AND GET TO HEAR SHELLY!! FOREVER! AND THE ONE GUY I DEPENDED ON TO KILL ME DECIDES NOT TO KILL ME! This is great. Really. I mean it. You better stay for the next chapter or else!  
  
Shelly: *sings the Pink Panther song*  
  
Silver: Why Hiei? WHYYYYY? 


	10. Last show EVER dun dun dun!

THE SHOW HAS BEEN CANCELLED.  
  
Reporter: Yes, sadly, it's true; our most beloved show "The Silver Phoenix" Show HAS BEEN CANCELLED. Why you say? Instead of the normal programming, we will explain EVERYTHING you will need to know.  
  
The show was a huge hit when it first premiered Silver, Hiei, Hojo, Marik, and who could forget the perky sidekick Shelly? From then on it skyrocketed for The SP Show. Later on, Shelly found love when Silver suggested six dates with extreme anime characters, because as Silver had said in an interview,  
  
"It'll take some extreme anime folks to win this extreme girl over" -Silver.  
  
Well soon after the episode where Kurama and Shelly became a couple, Silver had her own details of the show to deal with, a.k.a. Hiei's revenge on Silver. She decided to defeat him with her own strategic tactics. She sent him into an anime convention where the girls were definitely not calm about his appearance. They chased him for 17 hours to be exact. Half his clothes were ripped off, the frenzy worsened at Inuyasha who was innocently buying ramen was chased by his own crowd of fan girls. There were not enough clothes to cover this nude doggy eared boy. Sesshoumaru who is the brother of Inuyasha decided that personal matters should be confronted leading him to walking outside of the show's studio where the fan girls struck again. He panicked and ran back inside the studio where the fan girls followed him naturally. Of course there were many many other anime characters in there as well such as Shelly and the rest of them.  
  
"Fan girls are not pretty when seeing so many of their more-loved characters sitting right in front of them" -Alphonzo, limo driver for network.  
  
Because of a careless mistake, the whole anime community can never see "The Silver Phoenix Show" EVER AGAIN. In fact, they tried 15 new restarts with a show based on The SP Show, but it either didn't work out as well or because after the discovery of the SP show, fan girls made millions of web pages vowing to find every bit of anime characters, and a TV studio is not the best place to hide them. Anime Network shut down leaving many out of work and Kuwabara is still hanging from the ceiling with the natives chanting all around him. We will never know when he's coming down.  
  
All is not over as we will talk to each of the main characters on this show and what happened to them after the show has been cancelled.  
  
Silver, the ex-host of The SP Show, she's still trying to track down Sesshoumaru and convince him to pay the network back by allowing cameras to follow him 23 ½/7 because of shower time. Yes, that includes bath time too. We're trying to maintain his privacy.  
  
Shelly, the ex-co-host of The SP Show, still with Kurama. In fact, she married Kurama, well he purposed to her, it didn't happen the other way because HE IS NOT GAY. Afterwards they moved in and kept Shuichi under a close eye ^_^ Shuichi is Shelly's more prized procession. After Shuichi her Oompa Loompas came next in prize procession. What do I mean you ask? She broke into The Willy Wonka Factory and bought a few of Oompa Loompas of her own.  
  
"Why did I have to break into the Willy Wonka Factory? Oh it seemed like a good time to do something bad," -Shelly.  
  
Yes, this lovey dovey couple makes me sick. They still call each other Hoppy and Boxxy in case you were also wondering.  
  
Hiei, he has really gotten over this Kurama/Shelly thing, although it took him a long time to accept it. He's also gotten over chasing Silver. Kind of sad really, even if the SP show survived, it wouldn't have been the same. He actually took a hobby and studied the art of culinary with Marik's father at Le Carrot Soupe Academy. Hiei has learned the secret of how to be the head chef of every restaurant in town.  
  
Marik, not too happy with Hiei's enrollment in his father's academy. After Shelly's shrink session he has visited her many times to remain in control, or at least not see him in his coffee anymore. Marik also tried to take up a hobby, he makes soup bowls for his father and his students, like Hiei for instance.  
  
Hojo, never really gotten away from his other nicknames since the SP show. Everyone even calls him Mojo Jojo frequently. Sad Hobo......sad.....  
  
Miroku, tries to find the perfect woman, but every time he sees another lady and gets slapped in the face by both of them in the end. He still travels to stay sexy and claims that Shelly was really ALL OVER HIM. The truth is just too much for this guy, maybe he sucked all his common sense in his hand-held black hole ^_^ Miroku thinks that Shelly and Kurama are too much of a lovey couple and that Shelly should  
  
"Bear my child, ditch the pretty boy, she wants me." -Miroku. -_- this reporter is scared.  
  
Duke, still trying to outdo Joey with his awesome hair and his overly supportive cheerleaders, he still wonders why he didn't win. The fake apples are still lying around the garden open on the ground. He is still the king of video games, some people never change, what can I say?  
  
Joey, still never can admit to Mai that he likes her, sadly enough. He never got his re-date either, not that he'd make it any different from his first one with her. I'd imagine the only difference is the dimension those blood-sucking vampires are from.  
  
Inuyasha never got his clothes or his ramen back, has to buy new ones.  
  
Sesshoumaru, followed around all the time by Silver, Rin is being annoyingly childish, she wanted to keep a rabid squirrel as a pet.  
  
"Is this child completely moronic?" -Sesshoumaru, *runs from Silver*  
  
Jaken never does anything right and Rin tries to sic Rabby, the rabid squirrel on him. Jaken flees from Rabby oh-too-many-times. Poor Rabby, he has to deal with this all the time.  
  
This reporter has gotten a very special feature just for you folks! I managed to get a tape of the wedding of Shelly and Kurama. It was hard for me, but you know a reporter like me never lets her loyal fans down. Especially when the news is getting hot! You get it? Hot news? Fans make rooms cooler? You know? Ha? Ok......*ahem* never mind then!  
  
*Tape plays*  
  
*Hiei and Silver stands by the door dressed up formally greeting people as they walk in*  
  
Silver: Hey! Hi, come on in!  
  
Hiei: *says to guest* Don't look at me like that.  
  
Silver: Be nicer to the guests.  
  
Hiei: Hey, I do NOT need to take orders from a birdbrain.  
  
Silver: I am NOT a bird brain, I am a bird DEMON, now BE NICER!!! *growls*  
  
Hiei: * a little surprised* Yes maim.  
  
Silver: Hi Marik, come on in.  
  
Marik: I need to see SHELLY! NOW!  
  
Hiei: What's wrong now?  
  
Marik: I saw CARROTS....and then my arm went numb! I need to talk to her again!  
  
Silver: Uh, here's a paper bag, wait until AFTER the wedding Marik......*hands Marik a spare paper bag*  
  
Hiei: How did you know to bring an extra paper bag?  
  
Silver: Shelly told me to bring it, I guess she knew Marik would be here today.  
  
Hiei: Smart one that girl is at times. Really.  
  
*Everyone comes inside and sits in their seat.*  
  
Silver: Ugh, where's Box boy? He was supposed to be here a while ago.  
  
Hiei: Let me go check.  
  
Silver: Yea, let me go check on Shelly.  
  
Hiei and Silver: .......yea. *runs in opposite directions*  
  
Silver: *walks in Shelly's dressing room* Shelly?  
  
Shelly: Yea?  
  
Silver: Your dress in on backwards.  
  
Shelly: I knew it felt weird and I thought my butt was getting too big for this dress!  
  
Silver: Ha, let me help you! *helps out Shelly*  
  
Shelly: So......is everyone here?  
  
Silver: I'm waiting for a certain someone to drop by.  
  
Shelly: Awwwww, you like someone that invited here?  
  
Silver: You can say that, I guess. He has my wedding present for you.  
  
Shelly: Ooooh, well WAIT, I have wedding presents?!  
  
Silver: Yea, nothing like unlimited kitchen utensils to say, Good Luck on your Marriage! I got you something special!  
  
Shelly: Aww, thanks! This is why you're my best friend!  
  
Silver: Are you nervous? Your hair tips are all orange.  
  
Shelly: Oh yea, I wish no one could see them now, because everyone will know I'm nervous.  
  
Silver: Yea, but I can't blame you; this is going to be one of the most nerves wrecking moment of your life.  
  
Shelly: O_o, thanks, no pressure here now.  
  
Silver: Ok, I better go get ready now, they're letting us bridesmaids out soon.  
  
Shelly: Ok, it's time to face the music.  
  
Silver: Oh, and don't run away from your own wedding, it's so tacky  
  
Shelly: -_- thanks. Really, you've been a BIG help to me today!  
  
*Silver walks out the door*  
  
*Flower girl Rin walks down the aisle carefully placing petals on the floor while everyone throws her a confused look*  
  
*Ring bearer Shippou holds his legs very tightly and sort of hops down the aisle as he gets to the end. He whispers to Tea, the priestess, and then Tea sort of points to the exit on the left and Shippou runs out of the room*  
  
*Bridesmaids and their escorts walks down the aisle with Silver and Hiei in the front. Everyone gives those two a muffled laughter at their height difference*  
  
Kurama: *thinking* Ok, this is it, she should be coming out now. Where is she?  
  
*everyone waits and looks around for Shelly to come out*  
  
Silver: Let me go see what's up, it might be butterflies in her stomach.  
  
*Silver runs to Shelly in the back*  
  
Silver: What are you waiting for?!  
  
Shelly: I HATE the old-fashioned wedding tune, couldn't we get Nelly or something?  
  
Silver: -_- you HAVE to be kidding me!  
  
Shelly: PLEASE?  
  
Silver: What's a Nelly?  
  
Shelly: Not this old boring stuff, c'mon go up to the old lady at the organ and tell her to play "Hot In Herre"  
  
Silver: No.  
  
Shelly: Why not?  
  
Silver: Didn't you ever play wedding when you were little?  
  
Shelly: yes. I did actually.  
  
Silver: What music did you imagine?  
  
Shelly: That boring stuff.  
  
Silver: I think you're just scared. Your diamond on your head is actually blinking orange. You must be VERY nervous.  
  
Shelly: Ok, it's true. *looking sad*  
  
Silver: We can play Nelly or whatever at the party.  
  
Shelly: Really? Thanks. *diamond turns straight on orange instead of blinking*  
  
Silver: Ok, go get him tiger! *Shelly and Silver growls like a tiger*  
  
Shelly: Thanks.  
  
Silver: It's nothing really.  
  
*Silver walks back to the front and gives everyone a thumb up*  
  
*Wedding tune begins and Shelly walks down the aisle and everyone cries, stares, or smiles at Shelly*  
  
Shelly: *takes Kurama's arm faces Tea* Oh Hen.  
  
Tea: Friendship is much better version of caring and tenderness then love will ever be. There'll be arguments over whether or not the toilet seat should be down, there'll be arguments over the TV program, and there'll be non-romantic nights and throwing things. Relationships are too much trouble, yet for some this couple decided to married instead of keeping their friendship.  
  
Kurama: Ok, ok, wait! STOP! Can ANYONE else READ from the book on the podium please? Someone get Tea off of here and replace her with someone else!  
  
Shelly: Yea, Kurama's right, she's ruining this wedding, Miroku?  
  
Miroku: Yes my lovely?  
  
Shelly: Can you be our priest?  
  
Miroku: Be glad to! Anything for you!  
  
*Miroku runs up to the podium and while Tea was leaving, he grabbed her butt*  
  
Tea: YOU PERVERT!  
  
Shelly: Miroku!  
  
Miroku: Sorry, passing opportunity.  
  
Kurama: -_-;;; can we get a move-on please?  
  
Miroku: Of course. *preaches and does the whole traditional wedding shimobber*  
  
Shelly: I do.  
  
Miroku: Now I pronounce you able to bear my child!  
  
Everyone: MIROKU!  
  
Miroku: Whoops, did I say that? I meant to say; now I pronounce you husband and wife. Darn it...... Ech go ahead and get onto the lip lock.  
  
*Kurama kisses Shelly*  
  
*Lots of cheering*  
  
Shelly: This rocks.  
  
Kurama: Yea, it does.  
  
Shelly: Let's hit the road Boxxy.  
  
Kurama: You got it Hoppy!  
  
*everyone throws rice at Shelly and Kurama*  
  
Shelly: HEY! This is FRIED RICE! They weren't supposed to be cooked.  
  
Hiei: Whoops, oh well, my bad.  
  
Kurama: Smooth.  
  
*Shelly throws her bouquet as she's about to get into the limo*  
  
*Sango doesn't sees the bouquet and it whams her in the head and bounces in her hands*  
  
Miroku: *goes up to Sango* How about we make this marriage come true?  
  
Sango: NO WAY!  
  
Miroku: You're right, lets skip the wedding and go straight to the honeymoon.  
  
Sango: Has that worked on anyone so far?  
  
Miroku: No.....  
  
Sango: *throws the bouquet up* HERE! SOMEONE! CATCH!  
  
*Girl by girl the bouquet gets caught and they continue to immediately throw it back up after Miroku was about to approach each other them*  
  
Miroku: AHA! I got you!  
  
Hiei: So when do you want to get hitched?  
  
Miroku: Ha, you're kidding right?  
  
Hiei: Go away; you're messing up Kurama's wedding, even if he is marrying that evil kangaroo girl.  
  
*Miroku just walks away*  
  
*In the Limo*  
  
Alphonzo: Thanks for hiring me Shell.  
  
Shelly: Oh Alphy! I wouldn't want ANYONE ELSE be my limo driver! I love you too much!  
  
Kurama: Ok Hoppy, so what do you think of being Mrs. Boxxy?  
  
Shelly: Hey boxes are cool! You never showed me your box transformation.  
  
Kurama: -_- I don't have one.  
  
Shelly: Wait, you mean all of THIS was a LIE? YOU LIED TO ME?!  
  
Kurama: Hoppy Honey, No! Don't cry!  
  
Shelly: *cries* I thought you loved me!  
  
Kurama: I do! I mean, I thought you knew that!  
  
Shelly: *brightly* Oh I did! I'm just teasing you! *flicks his nose*  
  
Kurama: *smile* Did you just flick my nose?  
  
Shelly: Maybe. HE HE HE what ya gonna do???  
  
Kurama: Oh maybe I should just.....*knocks Shelly down and tickles her madly*  
  
Shelly: OW! KURAMA! YOU'RE MEAN! *laughs maniacally*  
  
Alphonzo: Save it for the honeymoon, can't you wait until a couple of hours?  
  
Shelly: *laughs* ALPHY! *laughs again* OW! YOU'RE MEAN! BOXXY!  
  
Alphonzo: Ok, we're here at your party kids.  
  
Shelly: Thanks Alphonzo, do you want to come inside or something with us? Consider this an invitation.  
  
Alphonzo: Well, okay then.  
  
*Alphonzo walks inside*  
  
Kurama: Guess he wanted some of that cake.  
  
Shelly: Ha, I know really.  
  
Kurama: C'mon. Let's go. *opens door and helps Shelly out*  
  
Shelly: C'mon! There's cake inside! *grabs Kurama's hand and runs inside*  
  
Everyone: *cheers* WHOOOHOOO! Go Kurama! Go Shelly!  
  
*Everyone eats and dances*  
  
Miroku: So Sango, want to dance?  
  
Sango: Fine Miroku, you've been asking me for 20 minutes straight, I guess one dance is okay, but two feet away from me okay?  
  
Miroku: *looking pretty peeved* OH KAGOME!!!!  
  
Sango: Fine! I'll dance with you!  
  
Kagome: What? Oh, anyways, Inuyasha, do you want to dance?  
  
Inuyasha: Dance? They look like hopping baboons, do I look like I could pass for one?  
  
Kagome: You could if you tried!  
  
Inuyasha: Go away.  
  
Kagome: Fine, I'll ask Kouga!  
  
Inuyasha: FINE! I'll be your hopping baboon for tonight!  
  
Tea: I think friendship is the most important thing anyone could ever receive.  
  
Yugi: All I asked is if you wanted to dance.  
  
Tea: Can I dance with Yami?  
  
Yugi: *looking sad* No I'll just go ask someone else.  
  
Joey: SHELLY! I STILL WANT THAT REDATE!  
  
Shelly: Look! There's Mai!  
  
Joey: WHERE?! WHERE?! *spots Mai*  
  
Mai: Hey Joey, what's up?  
  
Joey: Ehhhhh.....and then....ummmmmmmmm.....  
  
Mai: I'd be glad to dance with you.  
  
Joey: EH?  
  
Mai: No really, I'd be glad to!  
  
Joey: Eh heh....  
  
Mai: C'mon! Let's go!  
  
Duke: *quietly* My date was still better than yours.  
  
Joey: OH YEA! Wanna prove dat?  
  
Duke: Looks like you left your date, you had TWO bad dates. Hey Serenity? Want to dance?  
  
Joey: Mai! Wait! I'm coming! OH NO YOU DON'T!  
  
Serenity: Sure Duke I'll dance with you!  
  
Joey: NOOOOOO!!!! Don't touch my sister in ANY way okay? Where's Mai? MAI! *runs to Mai*  
  
Mai: Where have you been?  
  
Joey: Chasing Duke away from my sister.  
  
Mai: Too bad that didn't work.  
  
Shelly: Boxxy?  
  
Kurama: Yea Hoppy?  
  
Shelly: *kisses him* I can't believe this is me here.  
  
Kurama: Yea, *flicks her nose*  
  
Shelly: *gasp and looks at him surprisingly*  
  
Silver: Dancing is stupid.  
  
Hiei: Amen.  
  
Silver: Have you seen Sesshoumaru?  
  
Hiei: No, why?  
  
Silver: He has my wedding gift for "Hoppy and Boxxy"  
  
Hiei: WHY BOXXY?!  
  
Silver: Because you're leaf boy and he's box boy.  
  
Hiei: Why did he marry her?  
  
Silver: Hey! She's not that bad! She's my cousin and she's cool when she's not weird!  
  
Hiei: How can you stand her?  
  
Silver: Because she's nice and understanding even if she's on the dumb side.  
  
Hiei: I guess she's nice. But what did she do to Kurama though?  
  
*Sees Kurama laughing goofily*  
  
Silver: I don't think it's because of her, I think it's because he loves her. Which is gross *makes gagging noises*  
  
Hiei: Allow me to join you in the gag-fest. *makes gagging noises with Silver*  
  
Silver: *looks at watch* Oh Hen! It's cake time! *everyone heard Silver say cake time and sat immediately at a table they were assigned to*  
  
Shelly: Oh can someone pull up an extra chair for Alphy here? Thanks.  
  
Hiei: I guess I have to say a speech or something because I'm the best man here. Sadly enough. I guess I should start by saying that Shelly is a nice girl, and Kurama's a nice guy. They are ridiculously cute together and I hope you guys don't divorce anytime soon.  
  
*everyone is dead silent*  
  
Silver: Uh...Um.....ok, I'll make the speech. *sees Shelly mouth the words: thank you* Hiei's was terrible, I'll cover it up for him. *Sees a mad Hiei* Ok, well I've known Shelly far too long, and she cares about people and she'll do anything for someone she loves, like "Boxxy" a.k.a. Kurama for instance. Kurama isn't well-known to me as Shelly is but as far as I can tell, he's a sweet guy who does things his own way. No one ever expected them to be together at first but later you just had to let them be together. He helped when Hiei was being mean to her and she helped him live a little. She makes him happy, he makes her happy, and I hope this marriage lasts longer than Hiei's wish to kill me. Amen!  
  
Crowd: AMEN! *applause*  
  
Silver: Will Kurama and Shelly come up here please?  
  
*Kurama and Shelly walks in front of everyone*  
  
Silver: Of course, traditionally you two get the first few pieces, here you go. *hands them two pieces of cake*  
  
*Kurama picks up a fork and picks off a piece*  
  
Shelly: You must be kidding me. You're supposed to stuff the whole lot in my mouth!  
  
Kurama: Oh like this? *picks up the whole piece and stuffs it in Shelly's mouth almost choking her*  
  
Shelly: *swallows and coughs* You could of killed me! I thought you loved me! *cries*  
  
Kurama: Oh don't cry! I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you?  
  
Shelly: *smash cake at Kurama's eyes* *smiles and flicks his nose*  
  
Kurama: *wipes cake off of eyes*  
  
Shelly: *turns back to Silver* Now this is a wedding!  
  
Hiei: *laughing*  
  
Shelly: What's wrong?  
  
Hiei: *points to Kurama*  
  
Shelly: *turns around and sees Kurama wiping the cake off his face with her dress* *gasps and looks at him in surprise* Oh My Hen......oh no you are not!  
  
Kurama: Got cake? Looks like you got plenty.  
  
Shelly: *bends down towards Kurama and sees smeared cake all over Kurama's face* You got a little something there *points to a tiny spot on Kurama's cheek* SILVER! You have my spare dress right?  
  
Silver: Spare Dress?  
  
Shelly: Check.  
  
Silver: Let's go. *heads Shelly towards bathroom*  
  
Hiei: Let's go wash your face lover-boy.  
  
Shelly: You only brought me a sundress?!  
  
Silver: Well it's white!  
  
Shelly: A sundress?!  
  
Silver: I didn't think you'd need another dress! And I got you better shoes to match the dress.  
  
Shelly: *goes inside the bathroom and changes*  
  
Silver: *stands outside the bathroom and sees Sesshoumaru pass her by and her eye begins to twitch* Uh I'll be right back Shelly. *chases after Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *says to waiter* I'll just have some wine thank you  
  
Silver: Fluffy boy! I've been meaning to talk to you!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *thinking* Oh no, not that crazy pigeon again! *says* Yes? About?  
  
Silver: Can you do me a favor?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Like?  
  
Silver: Get in the humongous jar and Shelly's wedding present from me?  
  
Sesshoumaru: No.  
  
Silver: You ruined my show! You owe me! Either you get in the jar or I'll throw you to the fan girls.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *echo in his head* Fan girls....fan girls....fan girls.....  
  
Silver: Well?  
  
Sesshoumaru: You're not strong enough to throw me to the fan girls.  
  
Silver: *Pulls out a Sesshoumaru doll*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Silver: *sticks the doll inside of a jar and all of a sudden Sesshoumaru is in a jar*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *panics* WHAT THE?! VOODOO?!  
  
Silver: Yes I picked up this Voodoo kit on the way here and decided you would be the best choice to try this on. *puts a lid on the jar and pokes holes at the top*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *bangs on the glass*  
  
Silver: *wraps the jar except the very top in pink gift wrap*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *thinking* Great.....pink......  
  
Silver: *takes her greeting card and tapes it to the outside of the jar*  
  
*Humongous greeting card appears 10 times bigger than the actual card*  
  
Silver: Present's all done  
  
Shelly: *walks out of bathroom* Silver? Anyone?  
  
Kurama: Wow, you look so pretty like that.  
  
Shelly: I feel foolish in these clothes compared to everyone else.  
  
Kurama: I don't mind. *puts a rose in her hair*  
  
Shelly: Aww, thanks.  
  
Silver and Hiei: *makes gagging noises at them*  
  
Shelly: Oh guys! *trips*  
  
Kurama: Oh! Are you okay?  
  
Shelly: *doesn't move*  
  
Kurama: I didn't mean to trip you, it was an accident! Are you okay?  
  
Shelly: *lightly breathing*  
  
Kurama: HOPPY! *bends down for Shelly while everyone crowds around*  
  
Shelly: *opens eyes* Boxxy?  
  
Kurama: Yes?  
  
Shelly: YOU MADE ME DOOMBER!  
  
Kurama: Dumber.  
  
Shelly: AND YOU MADE ME DUMBER?!  
  
Kurama: Oh Hoppy! *hugs her*  
  
Shelly: *muttering* making me dumber AND doomber than I'm already am!  
  
*everyone laughs and goes back to partying*  
  
Reporter: That was pretty much the wedding, Shelly kept everyone in laughter and Miroku kept hitting on every woman there. Shelly opened all her wedding gifts which like 45 new blenders, but Silver gave Shelly her Sesshoumaru and Shelly loved it so much! The card read: To Shelly from Silver. May your marriage go well, here's a limo driver, kitchen utensil, entertainer, bodyguard.....\\.three days later//......pianist, and gives manicures!  
  
Shelly: Oh Boxxy, look what Silver gave us!  
  
Kurama: Oh Hen!  
  
Shelly: CAN WE KEEP HIM?! We'll feed him, and walk him everyday, and get him a leash and stuff.  
  
Kurama: *smiles* It's be best though if we got him fixed.  
  
*loud EEP heard from inside of jar*  
  
Shelly: Yea, I think we should!  
  
Silver: *appear from no where* NO! NO! NO! Don't get him fixed! Just sell him to Ebay!  
  
Shelly: Oh ok......you can leave now.  
  
Silver: Right *disappears*  
  
Their honeymoon was in Australia, Shelly's homeland. She encountered many koalas and she got into a fight with them. Kurama had to pull Shelly away from them but all else was honeymoon-ish.  
  
*wipes tear* Wasn't that just lovely? But I have a confession to make *spins around five times and puts on a goofy face* I'M SHELLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dances arounds* HIT IT DJ KORNY!!!! *dances to Tom Jone's It's Not Unusual*  
  
LOOK FOR THE PREMEIRE OF DEMON LORD COMING TO FRIDAYS 830/930PM! It's the show of Sesshoumaru and ALL his thoughts! He owes us anyways! I hope the stupid fan girls doesn't find us!  
  
A/N: I'm not a Kurama fan firstly ^_^ Well that's how I usually act around guys anyways. Actually my ex does that to me, I'd flick his nose and he'd jump on me and tickle me to death. In case you were wondering, I've been his almost best-friend longer than I've known my cousin and that's a long time! Ok I might be a big flirt but that's no biggie ^_^  
  
There really isn't going to be a Demon Lord coming out, I haven't been getting enough reviews to make another comedy. Although I got an idea, I'll just wait til I get more reviews. *hint hint* ^_~  
  
I already miss the SP show *sniff sniff*  
  
Well this would be a goodbye thanks to all who reviewed YOU ROCK! 


End file.
